


i don't like you // hyunsung.

by byungchanstan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, M/M, Smut, changlix, everyone is a little shit, how to tag, innie is single oops, lots of hyunsung, seungho, they just need to get their shit together, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungchanstan/pseuds/byungchanstan
Summary: "i don't like you." hyunjin spat, glaring at jisung."i don't like you either." jisung told him back with just as much venom
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @byungchanstan

Hyunjin smirked to himself, his whole demeanor had changed in mere seconds, the beat of the music went through his body, the sweat dripped from his face and onto his chin, dripping as his hair stuck to his forehead. It was three-thirty in the morning, but that didn't stop him, he _had_ to get this dance perfect, to prove to people that he is more than a pretty face, more than someone who had money; that he is more than just someone who can sing and look pretty.

Hyunjin did a body roll, running his hand down his chest and looking into the mirror as he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. The last few beats of the song played out, ending with Hyunjin standing still in the middle of the dance room, his breath labored. Walking swiftly to the player he shuts it off, grabbing his water bottle and draining it, the cool liquid running down his throat. Grabbing the towel and wiping his face Hyunjin walks to the camera at the front of the room, clicking the card out and plugging it into his laptop.

He reviewed the video, biting his lip as he looked it through, writing down the mistakes he had made during the recording. The smallest details and the largest mistakes. The way his hand was positioned, to ho he was supposed to move his head, making his body move and form, watching as the dance roughly took shape.

He once again stood back up, wiping his forehead and walking up to the mirror and pressing record, stepping back as he pressed play on the remote, the music pumping through the studio once again as he closed his eyes, the beat of the movement coursing through him again as he performed, his body moving in ways that he couldn't a year ago.

-

Jisung took the face mask off, his blonde hair in his face as yet again, he slammed his fist on the table, waking up his roommate.

"Jisung, stop it, go to bed," Minho said, getting out of bed.

"I can't sleep," Jisung mumbled, scowling as he pushed his chair away from the desk. He really should've been sleeping, but his overactive mind and problems with Insomnia and ADHD really never helped him sleep. The melatonin pills hardly ever worked, it had gotten to the point where he would take five pills to sleep, and he didn't stop will Minho walked in on him about to take him, giving him a lecture on pills and only one should be consumed.

After that Minho had thrown out the pills.

Jisung would often overwork himself so that he would be tired enough to sleep, falling asleep from the exhaustion. But he didn't dance today, he didn't do his normal morning routine and now he can't sleep.

"Then come sleep with me," Minho said, Jisung could tell the older was tired of it, they both get into arguments too often, getting tired of each other easily. They both have talked about getting new roommates because they didn't want to ruin their friendship by the toxic atmosphere of them being so close. They thought it would work out, but it didn't.

"Are you sure?" Jisung asked, looking at the older.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm tired of you not being able to sleep and waking me up in the middle of the night," Minho replied, making room for the younger.

Sighing softly Jisung turned off the monitor for the computer, taking off his hoodie and laying in bed beside Minho, the older bringing the younger closer to him as Jisung yawned quietly, finally realizing how tired he is. It wasn't long before he fell asleep in the older's arms, their breaths becoming even with each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin woke up to his alarm, only getting a maximum of two hours of sleep. The boy groaned quietly, stumbling out of his bed and making his way to his alarm blaring on the other side of the room. Shutting it off he squinted in the dark, the pale blue light of the morning sunrise barely peeking over the city, mixes of yellow and pink along the skyline. Yeah, Hyunjin was going to need coffee to get through this day, he could already see Seungmin pestering him on his dancing, but Seungmin he could handle, it was Jisung who got on his nerves, the boy always picking fights with Hyunjin.

Getting a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, Hyunjin pulled off his previous shirt, tossing it in the nearly full hamper and tugging on the long sleeve, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes, the tips barely reaching below his cheeks. Blowing his bangs away Hyunjin changes into black ripped jeans, putting on his black flat converse and brushing his hair back.

5:15 a.m.

Hyunjin had about thirty minutes to finish his morning routine before Seungmin picks him up. Funny how Hyunjin's parents allow Seungmin to drive the two to their morning classes but don't want Hyunjin driving- he is 19 for god's sake. Hyunjin grabbed his bag, making sure his bag was ready for the day's classes and walking to the kitchen, grabbing an orange and peeling it before grabbing his phone off the charger, looking through his notifications.

**[Instagram: @hwang.hyunjin]**

**> .SeungDay6Min liked your post along with 97 others**

**[Twitter: @hwang_hyunjin]**

**> WoojinKim followed you along with 10 others**

**[Messages]**

**> Seungmin**

**\-- > Hey Hyung, I'm in the lot, hurry before I leave you to take the bus. (5:40 a.m.)**

**[Discord]**

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, ignoring the Discord notification and removing it, along with 250 unread messages. He began eating his orange, walking out of the door to see Seungmin playing on his phone, leaning against the hood of his car, dangling from his lips was a small vape, blowing out the clouds as he looked up, seeing Hyunjin.

"About time, Hyung," Seungmin said, putting the vape away, the scent of strawberry filling the air as it dissipated, the white vapor drifting into the air.

"You know vapes can kill you." Hyunjin said, "It can still damage your lungs."

"It is non-nic, I think I'll be fine," Seungmin replied, the younger boy was only eighteen but he was homeschooled, graduating early and landing in the same year as Hyunjin, along with Jisung and Felix.

"It can still kill you, I don't think you would want to damage your voice if you want to pass the auditions for JYP," Hyunjin said that seemed to make Seungmin rethink his choices, he pulled the vape out of his pocket and looked at it, "Seungmin, you should get rid of it."

"I know, but I don't think it is that bad." Seungmin told him, putting it back in his pocket and starting the car, putting on his seatbelt, "I'll make a deal with you, if JYP accepts me and I become a trainee, I'll stop vaping."

Hyunjin weighed, his options, Seungmin had already had an audition, but hadn't heard back from the company, "Okay, but still, you need to stop vaping."

"I know, but I can't help it, there is something about the vapor that calms me down," Seungmin replied.

"I blame Mina for this." Hyunjin said, "She showed you what vaping is."

"She did, and she is still a sweet girl." Seungmin defended, "Just because she showed me what vaping is, doesn't mean that she is the bad guy."

"I know, and you are still a sweet boy." Hyunjin said, "I'm not saying that people who smoke or vape are bad, I am just saying that you are taking seconds off of your life every time you do so."

"If you put it that way, I don't mind." Seungmin replied, "Junk food can kill you as well, so I don't really see the problem."

"If I made a presentation about the cons of vaping and how bad it is compared to junk food, will you stop vaping?"

"If it convinces me," Seungmin said, tapping his fingers against the wheel as he turns on the radio, IU's Ending Scene playing through the speakers. Seungmin smiled softly, beginning to sing along with his wonderful voice, it hurt Hyunjin that Seungmin was hurting himself and was so stubborn to stop doing it to himself.

Right then and there, Hyunjin decided that he would do everything in his power to convince Seungmin to stop vaping.

-

Jisung woke up in Minho's arms, the older boy had his arm draped lazily around the younger, still sleeping peacefully. Jisung didn't want to ruin the day by arguing with Minho again. He didn't want to ruin their already crumbling friendship with starting another silly argument.

Jisung moved Minho's arm off of him, careful not to disturb the older as he got out of bed, checking the time, an hour of sleep, wonderful. He turned off his phone, his blonde hair tangled and everywhere when he looked in the mirror, attempting to fix it with a wet brush. Once he looked at least presentable Jisung changed into blue skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, getting dressed in under ten minutes.

"Sung?" Minho asked, "Don't you have afternoon classes today?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to-"

"You're not, now get back here, you barely slept," Minho said, Jisung giving in and laying beside Minho once again, the older bringing an arm around Jisung once again.

"I need to leave at ten to go to my classes though," Jisung mumbled, snuggling into the elder's warmth.

"I know, we have the same dance class, now sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung's alarm went off, the song Minho had chosen, Yanghwa Bridge played through the speakers on Jisung's phone. Jisung groaned quietly, turning in the bed and shutting off his alarm, looking back to see Minho still sleeping on the bed, he knew the older will wake up soon so Jisung just left, not wanting to be any more of a nuisance than he already is. Sighing softly to himself, he felt more refreshed, getting at least four more hours of sleep, making it a total of five hours, about normal for Jisung, hence his sour mood.

Having already gotten dressed, Jisung walked into the bathroom, taming his blonde hair again and brushing his teeth, taking a peek to make sure Minho was still sleeping.

Sighing softly Jisung grabbed his bag, putting his mask back on and walking out of his and Minho's shared dorm, the campus not too far and just short enough for Jisung to walk. Plugging his earbuds in, Jisung opens Spotify, clicking on a random list and shutting his phone off, letting the artist he had no clue who they were, began to sing in English, Jisung could understand a little bit of it, the accent sounds British.

Jisung allowed the artist's voice to calm him, the sound of his voice new and full of emotion, psychotic and sounding like a maniac, then desperate and angry. Jisung smiled, his walk to the coffee shop a lot shorter as Jisung finally pulled out his phone, looking at the artist's name. YUNGBLUD, Jisung made a note to pay attention in his English Study class so he would be able to understand the lyrics better.

Jisung hummed along to the beat, the loud rock music calming him down as he fixed his blonde hair, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Jisung had a bad habit of doing it whenever he was mad or embarrassed, right now, he was mad. He didn't know what triggered it, but he was _infuriated_. It might've been because he saw Seungmin outside of the dance studio, leaning against the building. With Hyunjin.

Jisung made his way towards them, blowing his hair out of his face and scowling, shifting his bag.

"Hello, dipshit," Hyunjin remarked, sending Jisung a glare his way.

"Fuckface." Jisung retorted, looking at Seungmin, "Pass the Juul?" He asked, Seungmin immediately reaching into his pocket and handing Jisung the vape. Jisung brought it to his lips, switching on the device and putting it between his lips, taking in a drag and blowing out the cool white vapor, leaving behind a strawberry taste.

"You know those kill you," Hyunjin said, Jisung glaring at him and blowing more vapor into Hyunjin's face, the older giving him a face of disgust.

"I don't care," Jisung replied, turning away from Hyunjin as he took one last drag switching the vape off and handing it back to Seungmin.

"The bell is going to ring, so once you two stop your bickering, I would like to head to class," Seungmin said, taking the device and putting it in his bag, "Done now?" He asked though he may be the youngest in the three, he seemed to have the most level-headedness when it came to the two fighting.

"Once _Prince_ stops first," Jisung replied, turning on his heel and heading inside the building, dropping his bag on the bench of the dressing room, shrugging his shirt off and replacing it with a white one, though he would prefer he wouldn't have to change his pants, he did anyway, replacing the blue material with a light grey pair of jeans.

Stuffing his previous clothes in his duffel bag, Jisung grabbed his face mask and bucket hat, putting them on. It was a habit of his, hiding his face when he danced, he wasn't the only one, but he would rather his face kept hidden in the videos took often by the Directors.

"Prince?" Turning around, Jisung looked at Hyunjin, sighing and brushing past him.

"Nah, I think it is bitch now." He said, walking into the studio.

-

_Rude._

Hyunjin scoffed, heading to his locker, kicking away the duffel bag labeled, _HAN_ , proceeding to unlock his locker, 0,3,2,5. The metal door clicked open. Hyunjin quickly changed, fixing his hair and walking out to the studio, taking a place beside Felix, closing his eyes as he calmed down, he took note of Seungmin sitting in the front, presumably by the camera and starting the song, counting down.

And the beat began to move him.

He opened his eyes, sure enough, Seungmin was in front of the room, Minho to his side sitting at a table taking notes, tapping his pen to the paper as he checked the time. 

Hyunjin inhaled sharply, focusing on the dance once again, biting his lip as he stepped towards the middle, his feet maneuvering in a way that took him ages to master, now he did it easily as he took his place in the center, now leading the dance.

"Stop!" The music cut off and Hyunjin looked back up at the camera, pushing his hair back as he panted. Minho scanned the room, his cat-like eyes narrowing then flickering back down to his paper, writing a few more notes. "Felix, good job, you improved on your sharp turns. Hyunjin, nice footwork, good posture, face." Hyunjin smiled to himself, "Taehyun, less biting your lip please, but good form overall. Soobin, your arms seemed a little weak, maybe you could stay after and I could show you some techniques? And Jisung, you keep missing the beat at fifty-five seconds, maybe is you took off that hat-"

"I'll be fine." Jisung interrupted, taking off the hat none the less, "I just got distracted."

"Jisung, this keeps happening, I don't think it is being distracted, I think it is the hat," Minho said.

"I told you-"

"Can't you just listen to him?" Hyunjin interrupted, glaring at Jisung.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jisung spat, sending Hyunjin a death glare.

"I'm not the only one on this team," Hyunjin said, him and Jisung now just feet apart, the tension was so thick, it was nearly suffocating between the two.

"Then you should just focus on you and I'll-"

"Mess up again? Miss the beat?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Whoa, break it up you two!" It was Seungmin, scurrying off the chair he was standing on and pushing the two boys apart, "Why are you guys always fighting?"

"Jisung was being an asshat."

"Hyunjin was nosing in other people's business."

" _Hyung._ " Hyunjin reminded, Jisung just rolled his eyes, scoffing and walking to the other side of the room, grabbing his water bottle and taking a drink.

"Can we just get through this practice _without_ fighting?" Minho asked, he looked so done with everything, it was dead silent, Hyunjin hung his head, nodding. "Good, now let's try this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunjin twirled his americano cup on the table, the time was 4:37 p.m. and Hyunjin was exhausted, his parents had texted him saying they wanted to talk to him, but didn't specify what.

Hyunjin lifted the plastic cup, keeping an eye on his phone as he waited for a notification from his parents, hopefully, an answer to what they wanted to tell him. His phone lit up, the word appa in bright bol lettering showing before turning into a call, which Hyunjin quickly answered.

"Appa?" he asked, tapping his foot against the tile of the cafe.

"Hey, son," His dad said, "Your mother and I decided that it is time for you to move out." 

Move out? Get a roommate?

"Alright..." Hyunjin said, he knew it was about time he actually moved out from his parent's place, he was 20 and still with his parents, pathetic honestly. "When do I need to be out?" He asked.

"By the end of the month, though we already bought an apartment close to your college." Oh, so they had been planning it out before actually telling him. "We paid the lease for six months, then after that, you'll have to pay the rent."

"Okay appa, one question though."

"Yeah son?"

"Do I have to have a roommate?" He asked.

"Yeah, though you don't have to worry about that." His dad said, "We'll find someone."

Hyunjin inhales deeply, he didn't want a roommate, though what his parents said, he did. No expectations.

"Okay, I'll be home in an hour to start packing then." Hyunjin sighed, picking up his bag and coffee.

"I'll see you later." Then the line went blank, the cafe doors opened, revealing a laughing Jisung with his arm around Minho's shoulder. The two sat down at a booth on the other side of the cafe as Hyunjin.

"Time to go." Hyunjin mumbled, walking as fast as he could to the door, making eye contact with Jisung, who mouthed, 'asshole.' to Hyunjin.

"Fuck off." Hyunjin said he could hear Minho sigh loudly, looking at Hyunjin, "What? He started it." Hyunjin said, to which Minho turned to Jisung.

"What?" Jisung asked.

"You two can't just get along?" Minho asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No." They both said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Bye Hyung," Hyunjin said, leaving the cafe before anything else could happen.

-

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" Minho asked Jisung shrugged, "Seriously, this is getting to be a problem, you can't even go a single dance practice without fighting." 

At this Jisung felt guilty, looking down, "Sorry." He said.

"Sung, sorry doesn't cut it." Minho said, "You two always fight and I want to know why."

"You don't see it?" Jisung asked, "He's always showing off how rich he is, mommy and daddy's perfect little boy." Jisung said. "How can I not, he has everything, and just because he has the 'pretty face' means he gets whatever he wants." 

"So? If you hated him so much, then why don't you just avoid him." Minho sighed, Jisung could tell the older was tired of their bickering. "It is like our arguments, but you two take it to a whole new level."

"Seriously?" Jisung asked, "Hyung, that is different." 

"I know, but you two fight over the smallest things."

"So do we." Jisung pointed out, taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Minho asked, tilting his head.

"Looking at apartments." Jisung said, "We both have been arguing and I don't want our friendship to ruin because of our rooming assignments."

"Oh." Minho said, "I can help you if you want, I have been meaning to talk to you about that as well." 

"Minho, we both knew that being roommates wouldn't work out," Jisung said.

"I know, but I found this apartment today when I was looking during my home ec." Minho said, taking out his own phone, "I've been looking into it and there is a room available."

"What is the exception?" Jisung asked, most rooms always had one, like moving in with a stranger, or there is something wrong with the person who last lived there.

"Actually, nothing weird like usual," Minho said, handing Jisung his phone, "They are looking for a roommate who goes to Seoul Uni as a roommate, we go to Seoul Uni, and pays half the rent after six months." 

"So freeboard for six months?" Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, so what do you say?"

"I'll take it." Jisung said, "What is the contact number?"

"I'll send it to you, hold on." Minho took his phone back, not ten seconds later, Jisung's phone dinged with a message.

**[Messages]**

**> Minho**

**\-- > XXX-XXX-XXXX (4:47 p.m.)**

"Thanks." Jisung said, clicking on the number, "I'll give them a call." 

"Right now?"

"If I don't then I might regret it." Jisung said, "Rooms like these don't last long."

"True, very true." Minho said.

Jisung smiled, clicking the call button.

"Hello, this is Hwang." Jisung was immediately taken aback, he was expecting someone who sounded... younger?

"Um, hello." Jisung said, "I saw the offer for a roommate?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, it was about time my son moved out so we decided it was best for him to have a roommate as well." Hwang said.

"Okay." Jisung said, "Is there a form I need to fill out?" He asked.

"You can just tell me right now, and I can take it from there," Hwang replied. "I need your name, age, school, and current address." 

"Alright, my name is Han Jisung, I'm 20 years old." Jisung started, "I go to Seoul Uni and I currently live in Mito Complex, room 313." He said, "Anything else?"

"Nope, that is it." Hwang said, "My son is moving in this month, so it should be ready in about 10 days."

"Okay, thank you," Jisung said, he was honestly surprised at how easy the call went. 

"That seemed to go a lot smoother than normal," Minho noted.

"Yeah, almost makes me worried," Jisung said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited


	5. Chapter 5

"Already?" Hyunjin asked, "What is his name?"

"I don't want to spoil it." Hyunjin's dad said, "Though he sounded like a nice boy, I'm sure you'll get along well. Though I don't want complaints about your roommate, we paid for the apartment."

Hyunjin sighed, nodding as he took off his shoes, his house was impeccably clean, his parents cared more about how they were viewed than their son, it was normal. Hyunjin could guess why they wanted him to move out so quickly since he was planning on moving out when he turned 21.

Hyunjin was getting in the way of their image.

And the only way to make sure their image was secure is to make it seem as if their son was independent.

Hyunjin walked into his room, he had till the end of the month, it was November, giving him about 15 days to get out of the house. It shouldn't be a problem with his parents hiring people to pack up his stuff. Sure, making him seem independent but having people do the work for him.

**[timeskip: one week later]**

Hyunjin set the last box down, his apartment wasn't anything less than what he expected considering his parents. The pale white walls contrasting against the black furniture and floor. Hyunjin had told the movers the would be okay unpacking everything himself since it wasn't much, his parents claiming that his room was still his and insisted that he left some of his things home. 

The 'things' were his awards and basically everything that boasted Hyunjin was the perfect child. His beauty awards, singing awards, his 4.0 awards. It was either Hyunjin got A's in every single thing he did or he was a mistake. You know, your typical Asian parents.

His roommate (his parents had decided not to disclose who exactly he was) was expected to arrive in about three days, leaving Hyunjin alone for three more days and three more days to unpack.

Because he planned on avoiding his roommate at all costs.

His phone buzzed, 

**[Messages]**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Hey I heard you moved into your own apartment, good on you! Be that 21st-century adult! (do you know who your roommate is?)**

**_read more...._ (8:34 p.m.)**

Hyunjin smiled, his box long forgotten as he sat down.

**> Minho**

**\-- > Hey I heard you moved into your own apartment, good on you! Be that 21st-century adult! (do you know who your roommate is?)**

**\-- > How does it feel to be out of your parent's nest?**

**> ** **Hyunjin**

**\-- > Stop making it seem as if I am a bird who just learned how to fly**

**> Minho**

**\-- > O.O you didn't just learn ho to fly?!**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Be quiet, and**

**\-- > Yeah I did, it is in Blossom Grove, about three miles from Uni.**

**\-- > And I don't know who my roommate is, though he should be moving in in about three days...?**

**\-- > Anyway, how are you?**

**> ** **Minho**

**\-- > Blossom Grove! **

**\-- > That is expensive! **

**\-- > What part of Blossom Grove?**

**> ** **Hyunjin**

**\-- > ...**

**\-- > Royal**

**> ** **Minho**

**\-- > DAMN **

**\-- > You and your rich ass**

**> ** **Hyunjin**

**\-- > -_-**

**> ** **Minho**

**\-- > Jesus, okay**

**\-- > Wanna go out for** **tteokbokki later?**

**\-- > I'll pay**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > I'm in**

**> Minho**

**\-- > :D **

**\-- > Though it is nearly nine, I'll pick you up in ten minutes.**

**\-- > What is your apartment number?**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > 420**

**\-- > If you say any Hitler jokes I'm not going**

**> ** **Minho**

**\-- > Okay,,,**

**\-- > Stop reading my mind.**

**\-- > I'll be there in ten**

Hyunjin chuckled, Minho was right, it was almost nine, yet he insisted on them going out for tteokbokki.

-

"I'm going out." Minho said, "See you later Jisung." 

"Bye Hyung," Jisung mumbled, waving to him as the door closed, leaving him alone int he apartment. He had almost packed everything, except for his clothes, which he was in the middle of doing.

As the minutes passed, so did his self-esteem, he felt as if Minho was kicking him out, though he and Minho both agreed that it was for the best. There was a point where everything went smoothly. Jisung and Minho were the dream roommates, the ones that always got along.

It started with petty arguments and it soon escalated to what when where. Jisung and Minho's friendship grew thin, and it was on its last few strings.

There was a point that they might've considered taking their friendship to a different level. Emphasis on the _was._

Now Jisung hoped that his new roommate would be someone he could get along with because whoever they were, he would have to deal with them until he can get his own place. Which could be a few years.

By the time Jisung had finished packing, he had a total of five boxes and two suitcases. neither of which were large, but not exactly small either. Satisfied with his progress, Jisung plopped down on his bed, the time read 10:46 in bright bold, red lettering. A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

-

Minho bit his lip, he was fairly sure he knew Hyunjin's new roommate. And he was fairly sure this could either be a good thing. Here is what went on in his mind: either Jisung would be dead, or Hyunjin. The two could come to a mutual agreement and never talk. Or the whole world will end in a matter of minutes of Jisung moving in.

That is _if_ Jisung was Hyunjin's roommate. Minho was 97% sure of, and out of the three, he would rather option number two was the one that the two would do. Minho didn't want to die just yet.

"I'll see you later hyung," Hyunjin said, waving bye to Minho and jogging up the stairs to his apartment room.

"Bye Hyunjin!" Minho called back, getting into his car. He leaned against his seat, deciding it was best not to say anything _in case_ Hyunjin wasn't Jisung's roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	6. Chapter 6

**three days later**

"Sung."

"Ji."

"Sungie."

"Han."

"Hannie."

"Goddammit, Han Jisung!"

"What?!" Jisung asked, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Minho who was shaking him awake.

"God, I hope your new roommate tolerates this," Minho said, getting off Jisung's bed and putting his shoes on. "I'm headed out for my morning classes, I better see you at the dance studio today at ten." He said, "And remember your promise you made yesterday?" Minho asked, "No arguing with Hyunjin for whatever reason you two come up with." Jisung nodded, his blonde hair messy and fizzled.

"Only if he-"

"I made him promise as well, now get your ass up." Minho told him, Jisung groggily getting up and stumbling to the closet, "I'm leaving, Seungmin said he'd come to pick you up."

"Just Seungmin?" Jisung asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm taking Hyunjin with me, so be ready soon or Seungmin will leave you to walk."

"I'm up! I'm getting ready!" Jisung announced, hitting the closet door and hitting his head.

"Good going."

"Oh shut up and leave already." Jisung sighed, rolling his eyes and pushing Minho out of his room, and shutting the door after him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Minho sighed, leaving their dorm and walking to his car, the cool morning ait blowing through his hair. Minho bit his lip, pulling out his phone.

**> Hyunjin**

**|-- > message: ...**

**> Minho**

**\-- > I am on my way**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Alright.**

**\-- > I'm nervous.**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Why?**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Roommate**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Oh...**

**\-- > I'm sure it'll be okay**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Do you know something that I don't?**

**\-- > Hyung...**

**\-- > Is there something that I should know...?**

**> Minho**

**\-- > I need to put my phone away!**

**\-- > No texting while driving!**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > I have my eyes on you... O.o**

Minho sighed, setting his phone in the passenger seat and getting in the driver's side, ignoring his vibrating phone, most likely messages from Hyunjin.

-

In the span of five minutes, Hyunjin had sent a total of 42 messages to Minho, 6 of them actually being complete messages while the rest was him spamming the keyboard.

Hyunjin had his headphones on, the smooth voice of RM flowing through the speakers, the song Seoul spoke to Hyunjin, times he loved Seoul, other times he hated it. The parts he loved were the scenery, the food, the classes. The part he hated? Jisung. Easy. Hyunjin closed his eyes, letting the music flow till his headphones were yanked off, his eyes snapping open.

"What the hell?" Hyunjin asked, glaring up at the person who took his music source.

"You didn't answer me so I figured I'd take your headphones." Minho shrugged, "Let's go." 

"Okay, I'm coming." Hyunjin sighed, following Minho to the car, moving the older's phone and getting in the passenger's seat.

"After classes, you have to let me see your apartment," Minho said, starting the engine and driving out of the lot.

"My roommate is coming today." Hyunjin said, "So maybe tomorrow?" He asked, looking at the older.

"Oh I forgot about that," Minho said tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I'll tell you how it goes," Hyunjin said, leaning against the seat, "I hope it's someone who won't bother me." 

"Only time will tell," Minho said, "Wanna go out for coffee before I drop you off at your place after classes then?" 

"Sure." Hyunjin said, "Let's do that."

-

Surprisingly, dance practice was oddly quiet, the tension in the wair was thick as ever, but neither Hyunjin or Jisung spoke to each other, not a single word. They still glared at each other, but neither spoke a word.

Jisung felt relieved for the first time in a while, his last classes went smoothly without him getting randomly frustrated at nothing. It felt good. Jisung was currently alone in the dorm, everything he was, which wasn't much, was packed. He had his backpack slung on his shoulder, and an earbud in, blasting Die A Little by Yungblud, the male's voice low and soothing, this song Jisung could understand completely, the artist was talking about himself, that living on the edge was an addiction, that he liked it. Taking risks and living it.

Though it wasn't the first verse that was Jisung's favorite, it was the second verse. The artist had someone they were close to, someone that they turn to when their thoughts disturb them. Jisung smiled, looking out the window as he saw Seungmin's car, turning down the volume, Jisung grabbing his nearest suitcase, opening the door for Seungmin.

"Know who your roomie is yet?" Seungmin asked, walking past Jiusung and taking the other suitcase, the two walking down the hall to Seungmin's car. 

"No, not yet." Jisung said, "Though I'm stuck with them for a while, I'm worried though, it is in an expensive apartment complex, thought the six-month lease is already paid, I don't know how I will pay for my part after that."

"Probably should've looked into it," Seungmin replied, stuffing the suitcase in the back, JIsung placing his on top of it.

"Probably, but I didn't," Jisung said.

Seungmin chuckled, "What are you listening to?" He asked, pointing to Jisung's earbuds.

"An English artist called Yungblud." He replied, "Discovered his music about a week ago and I've become addicted."

"Oh... okay," Seungmin said, grabbing a box, "Well... good for you?" He asked, "If it isn't like Day6, I don't think I'll like it." HE said, making Jisung laugh.

"You're too picky," Jisung laughed, the two continued this small routine till they had all of Jisung's things on the car, just about to leave as Minho came back.

"Hey, Sung! Tell me about your roommate!" He said, walking into his dorm, "See you later!"

"Bye Hyung!" Jisung called back, getting into the passenger seat, sighing as he looked back, seeing all of his stuff piled in the backseat.

"Ready Jisung?"

"Yeah, let's go."

-

Jisung grabbed his first suitcase, hearing Seungmin let out a low whistle, "Whoever you're rooming with must have a lot of money to spare." He said.

"Yeah." Jisung snorted, walking to the 400 apartments, "It is room 420..."

"Hail Hitler!" 

"Seungmin, stop."

"Sorry." Seungmin said, looking back at the small cart a staff provided them, "I'll see you around Jisung." He said, turning around.

"Hyung," Jisung called.

"I'll call you Hyung when you start acting like one," Seungmin said, disappearing from sight. Jisung exhaled a breath, walking up to the room number and knocking on the door, taking out his earbuds.

After a few seconds, though it seemed like hours, the door opened slowly, all Jisung could see was dark hair, a few more seconds he could see a face.

"Hyunjin?" 

"Jisung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	7. Chapter 7

Jisung pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh my god..." He said, shaking his head.

"Hi, roomie," Hyunjin said, his voice didn't sound to ecstatic.

"Oh shut up," Jisung said, glaring at Hyunjin, who in return go a stare that could've made anyone else tremble, but not Jisung.

"Make me," Hyunjin said as if he was challenging Jisung.

Jisung raised an eyebrow, "Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Hoe."

"Where is my room?" Jisung asked, changing the subject.

"First door to the left," Hyunjin said, Jisung didn't say anything else, walking past Hyunjin with his suitcase and walking into the room, leaning against the door and sighing, lovely, just lovely. 

He was stuck with Hyunjin for at least, the next six months. And possibly more.

"Hey, your stuff is still out here." Shit. Jisung walked out of his room, it felt weird saying that, _his room, that he shared with Hyunjin._ Who just so happens it the boy that Jisung hates. Jisung grabbed his other suitcase, seeing Hyunjin out of the corner of his eyes get a box, carrying it to Jisung's room. The two moved in silence, it was thick, and the tension was on its last line as if one false move could break it into a hell house.

Hyunjin set the last box down, Jisung having already begun to unpack his things, he was playing Yungblud in the background, Machine Gun playing through Jisung's phone.

"Can you turn that off? Or at least change it?"

"No." 

It was quiet for another ten minutes, the two unpacking Jisung's things. The ten minutes turned into thirty minutes, the music switching from Yungblud to Set It Off, the lyrics settling in the room, making the awkward silence less awkward. The last box was flattened and against the wall.

"Thanks."

" _Hyung."_

"In your dreams." Jisung scoffed, closing his door on Hyunjin.

-

Hyunjin was fuming, he wished he had never left his parent's house, he's sounding like a toddler but he's spoiled, he usually got hat he wanted because he was the son his parents always wanted, being perfect in their eyes always had its perks.

And right now, he didn't want Jisung around, though this was something that his parents most like will not grant him.

Hyunjin walked into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and peeling it, leaning against the counter.

**[Messages]**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Who is your new roommate? (7:32 p.m.)**

Hyunjin clicked on the notification, biting his banana and typing out a response.

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Your old roommate.**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Damn**

**\-- > Universe has it out for you?**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Why do I get the feeling that you knew?**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Probably because I may have figured it out**

**\-- > Because I may have something...**

**\-- > Better left unsaid!**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Hyung...**

**> Minho**

**\-- > Take care of my Sungie!**

**\-- > He likes cuddles and pet names**

**\-- > Don't tell him I told you that**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Those are useless facts for me -_-**

**\-- > Why would I ever have a need for that**

**> Minho**

**\-- > I'm at work and my break ended! **

**\-- > Please don't let Jisung kill you**

**\-- > And don't kill Jisung!**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Please let me kill him**

**\-- > No one will know**

**> Minho**

**\-- > I'll know**

**\-- > Bye Hyunjin!**

**> Hyunjin**

**\-- > Bye...**

Hyunjin sighed, setting his phone down and finishing his banana.

This was going to be a long few months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	8. Chapter 8

Seungmin tapped his finger against the glass, he may or may not have climbed the side of Blossom Grove's Royal walls with Felix in tow behind him.

"Seungmin, this is stupid." Felix said, "You should listen to me, I'm your Hyung."

"You being seven days older than me does not mean you get the privilege of being called Hyung every time," Seungmin said, rolling his eyes as the glass opened, revealing a messy-haired Jisung.

"Seungmin what the fuck."

"Good morning to you too, now let me in so Felix and I can make food," Seungmin said, crawling through the window and rolling on the ground.

"I had no say," Felix said, climbing in after Seungmin.

"You know, there is a door, and something called a cellular device," Jisung said, yawning as he sat back down on his bed, "You two literally climbed four floors, _on a tree,_ I question your sanity sometimes."

Felix silently agreed, Seungmin had woken him up at four-thirty saying they were going somewhere, that going somewhere led to checking up on Hyunjin and Jisung. That led to the two climbing up a tree and onto the fire escape. Then from the stairs, they reached Jisung's window after about... three times of accidentally waking the wrong person? Yes, hello, there are two boys outside my window and they look like grungy college kids.

So Felix completely understood where Jisung was coming from.

"We actually climbed the fire escape once the tree got too short," Felix said, "Seungmin got this idea that you-"

"And Hyunjin Hyung probably would've killed each other by now so we wanted to make sure."

" _Seungmin_ wanted to make sure."

"You were worried as well."

"Not a much as you."

"Are you going to make food?" Jisung asked, beginning to fix his hair as he stared at the two bickering.

"Yeah sure, tell Hyunjin I'm here." Seungmin said, walking out of Jisung, room, "Oh hi Hyung!"

"Seungmin what the fuck?!"

"I think you and Hyunjin Hyung have a lot more in common than you think."

"Go make me food," Jisung replied, finally fixing his hair, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," Felix said, walking out of the room and passing Hyunjin.

"Did you two... crawl through Jisung's window?"

"Yes..."

"The heck?"

"Seungmin's idea, not mine," Felix said, "Anyway, how was yesterday?"

"Are you asking because Jisung moved in?"

"Yes, what else?"

"Jisung is being a dick, and we hardly talked." Hyunjin said, "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Food, eggs?" Hyunjin asked, turning to look at Seungmin who was looking through his fridge. "Why at five in the morning?"

"All four of us have morning classes?" Felix asked, "Why else."

"Whatever."

-

So Jisung ended up not leaving his room. Which was fine with Hyunjin. It let the older breathe without wanting to strangle the younger. The soft smell of strawberry vapor filled Hyunjin's nose as he whipped his head towards the younger, "No vaping!" He said, walking over to Seungmin.

"Why?" The younger asked, blowing out the rest of the vapor and setting the device down.

"My apartment," Hyunjin said, sighing as he sat on the counter.

"Alright, alright." Seungmin said, "What if I get odorless Juuls?"

"I might make an exception." Hyunjin said, "But maybe not because I don't want to get high off that."

"Okay, okay Hyung," Seungmin said, putting his hands in the air, "You still haven't given me that powerpoint though." Seungmin shrugged.

"Oh shut up," Hyunjin said, though not hiding the smile that was creeping onto his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make eggs now, Felix Hyung, come over here!"

"You used Hyung!"

"Because I wanted you to do something for me," Seungmin muttered, only loud enough for Hyunjin to ear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three more days and it is officially December, the first snowflakes cascading down the skies and onto the sidewalk and freezing onto the glass.

Jisung loved winter almost as much as he loved fall. The cold weather was always his favorite, it is always calming him down. The bright glowing snow crunched beneath his feet, ice cracking and splintering below him. His worn-out converse contrasted against the new snow, though it was only less than an inch thick, the snow was bright, sparkling, whereas his shoes were dull, cuffed, smudged. 

In a way, he was the shoe, and the snow was the world. He was imperfect and struggled with anxiety, depression, anger management, learning to love, to cope, to _feel._

And the world, the surrounding around him was perfect, almost too perfect, from their clean jeans to pressed shirts, their dark hair, their-

_Stop it Jisung._

Scrunching his nose Jisung looked up, a soft sneeze erupting as he quickly covered his face, _Oh god..._

"You okay there Jisung?" Chris asked, looking up from his notebook, which Jisung probably should've been paying attention to.

"Yeah, it was just a sneeze," Jisung said, trying to pretend he hadn't spaced out on Chris.

Which he totally did.

"How are things going with you and Hyunjin?"

"Will everyone stop talking about Hyunjin?" Jisung asked, his tone sharp and firm. "It is always, Hyunjin this, Hyunjin that, Hyunjin did this and that, How is Hyunjin?" Jisung said, fuming as he sat down on a stone bench, not caring that his butt was going to be cold and he is going to regret it later.

"Jesus, no need to get all riled up-"

"Chris, you don't understand." Jisung interrupted, "It has only been a few days and I want to rip his eyes out, I wish I could've just stayed with Minho, at least we get along better than Hyunjin and I." Jisung scoffed, "I can't fucking handle him, he is this irritable boy who gets almost everything he wants, his parents _paid_ for basically everything he has, my parents don't give a shit about me ever since I came out to them."

"Came out?"

"Shit, forget I ever said anything," Jisung mumbled, "Talk about something else."

"You said it, now tell me about it." Chris said, moving the snow off the rest of the bench before sitting beside Jisung, "I am not going to hate you or tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Jisung looked up at Chris, studying his face, he looked into the older's eyes, the eye makeup that he always wore made his look more serious, as if his gaze alone could kill or mend. Jisung sighed, looking away from Chris, "I cam out to my parents two years ago. They didn't take it too well and always nag about it, telling me that having a dyke son, a _fag_ as a child was unacceptable."

"But dyke means lesbian and fag means..."

"I am gay, hyung." Jisung said, "They constantly use both. They constantly use words to bring me down, but I just smile through the pain."

"Oh, Jisung..." Chris said, wrapping an arm around Jisung, "I'm so sorry, but parents aren't always right." 

"You're quoting Yungblud, aren't you?" Jisung asked, smiling softly

"You listen to Yungblud? I thought Changbin and I were the only ones." 

"No, I listen to his music, it's good."

"It really is." Chris sighed, "But Jisung if you _ever_ need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Hyung," Jisung said, "What's in the notebook?"

"... You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Possibly?"

-

"Eomma-"

"Hyunjin, sweetie, I'm sorry I can't come to see you, can I get you something to make up for it?" She asked, "How about I give you an extra allowance? I can't visit for a while, your father and I are going on an international business trip."

"Eo-"

The ding of Hyunjin's phone interrupted him, the screen lighting up and a notification appearing.

**[BOSK]**

**> Hwang Eunmi deposited 5,000,000.00 won into your account.**

"Eomma!" He said, bringing the phone back to his ear, he didn't need money to keep him occupied, 80% of it all that his parents send him to keep him away never gets used, just sitting in his account.

"I have to go Hyunjin! I'll talk to you later, love you!"

With a click, the call ends and Hyunjin is left in silence again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	10. Chapter 10

Jisung almost regretted it, keyword: almost.

In his hands, he held a small rectangular device, something that he knew Hyunjin hated, and he was going to use it every chance he got.

Jisung switched the vape on, looking at Seungmin who just stared at him, "Strawberry is my favorite flavor." He said, "But I think you should get a few different Juuls to try out the flavors, there is odor and flavorless Juuls as well."

"Yeah I know, I've used your vape plenty of times," JIsung said, looking at the different Juuls, he liked the strawberry once, which is the current Juul in the vape he just bought. He looked up at the counter, his eyes scanning the different flavors, before opening his wallet, he had enough to pay for about three more, setting a budget the moment he walked into the vape shop

"Watermelon, Odorless, and Grape," Jisung said, watching the employee, Jeongin silently turn around and grabbing the appropriate Juuls, scanning them and putting them in a small bag along with the other stuff Jisung bought.

Jisung figured that he might see more of Jeongin in the future.

**[five hours later]**

Jisung sat on the couch, having already finished, his work, the lyrics were written down, the demo was made, and it was finished a week early, meaning it gave Jisung a week to add to it, make it better, perfect it.

The blonde took out the vape he had bought earlier in the day, running the pad of his thumb over the design of it, the smoothe black covering felt nice, the groves of it dipped when Jisung ran his thumb over it, _'TMT VAPES'_ was the place Jisung had bought it, the name and logo engraved onto the material

Jisung out the vape to his lips, the device already on as he takes some in, letting the strawberry vapor fill his lungs as he exhales, white clouds pooling from his lip and curling into the air before disappearing into a cloud of vapor. The younger didn't care that the older hated vaping, he didn't care that technically shouldn't be vaping, but hey, he lived there too.

Jisung's breath hitched when the door clicked open, but he continued on, taking another drag of the vape and exhaling, closing his eyes as he hears Hyunjin sigh. 

"Jisung, why the hell are you vaping?" Hyunjin asked kicking off his shoes and setting his school bag down. "You should know I don't like that."

"Exactly why I am doing it in the first place," Jisung replied, looking at Hyunjin, taking another drag and blowing the white vapor in Hyunjin's direction. "And this calms me down, I'm stressed." 

"I won't allow it," Hyunjin said, his words dripped with an authority that sent shovers down Jisung's spine. "I don't care if you are stressed or not, no vaping."

"You aren't the only one living here." Jisung replied, "I live here too, asshole." Jisung repeated his previous action, watching Hyunjin as the older walked closer to him.

"Jisung, I said stop it, godammit!" Hyunjin yelled, glaring at Jisung who ignored him, more white vapor escaping Jisung's lips. 

Hyunjin moved towards Jisung, thinking of no other way to get the younger's complete attention to listen to him, than getting close, which is what he did. Hyunjin sat on Jisung's lap, practically straddling him as he took the vape from Jisung's mouth, tossing it to the other side of the couch.

"Hyunjin, what the fuck?!" Jisung asked, more shocked than anything as he looked up at Hyunjin with wide eyes and a mixture of panic, anger, and shock. A blush crept up his cheeks, looking away from Hyunjin, avoiding eye contact.

" _Hyung,_ " Hyunjin said coldly, cupping Jisung's chin to make him look at Hyunjin, a small barely audible whimper came from Jisung, slight pain in his eyes. It was new, seeing the younger a flustered mess and whimpering beneath him, it drew a carnal feeling from Hyunjin. He wanted to _ruin_ Jisung, make the younger scream, cry, make Jisung feel the pain Hyunjin feels.

Then Jisung does something that shocks Hyunjin, surprises him as it's something the older wold never expect the blonde to do.

"Hyung..." Jisung whines, looking up at him, he looked desperate, his eyes looked more panicked than anything. "Hyung please..."

"What?" Hyungjin asked, "Hyung what?" The older felt aroused just by hearing the words Hyung roll off Jisung's tongue like honey, thick and sweet. But so. Damm. Slow.

Jisung stuttered, trying to find words to say, but nothing came out but quiet mumbles and whines.

"Hyung can't hear you," Hyunjin whispered against Jisung's ear, his breath hot against Jisung's skin, making the younger shudder.

"Get... off..." Jisung said, his voice small compared to his usual loudness and snarky remarks.

"What was that?" Hyunjin asked, smirking, he liked seeing his part of Jisung, preferring it over the rude part of Jisung

"Please get off me, _Hyung._ " Jisung breathes out, the request satisfying Hyunjin as he obligated, moving off the younger with a smirk.

"Much better," Hyunjin said, walking back to the door to get his bag.

"Dick," Jisung mumbles, looking down at the ground with a flushed face, looking as if he was gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	11. Chapter 11

Jisung wasn't bothered at all. He wasn't having an existential crisis over what Hyunjin did not a full hour ago. Did he panic? Hell yes he did, he panicked and did the one thing he promised he would never do, never give Hyunjin the satisfaction of having, of hearing.

Jisung fucking called Hyunjin, Hyung. If calling him Hyung wasn't surprising enough, it was Hyunjin's reaction, the boy reacted in a way that made Jisung question his entire purpose in life and where he was standing.

Hyunjin got this glazed-out look when Jisung said Hyung, his gaze narrowing as he leaned closer to Jisung, whispering in his ear, then moving away like nothing ever happened.

And Jisung swore he never felt gayer in his life.

The blonde boy pulled at his hair, falling down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "What the fuck just happened..." He mumbled, groaning and sitting up, grabbing his jacket and phone, getting p from the bed and turning the knob of his door, peeking out to see Hyunjin in the kitchen, the crunch of an apple breaking the silence of the apartment. 

Jisung sighed, putting his jacket on and walking out of the room, immediately getting the attention of the older. JIsung narrowed his eyes at him, the ravenette smirking at Jisung.

"Fuck off," Jisung said, quickly walking to the couch to grab the discarded vape before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hyunjin asked, his gaze never leaving Jisung.

"Somewhere," Jisung replied, walking through the door.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Jisung said, turning around and narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin, "You are not coming with me."

"Since when were you to ruler over me?" Hyunjin asked, tilting his head as he grabbed a jacket.

Jisung stumbled over his words, huffing and turning around.

"That's what I thought." Hyunjin said, walking beside Jisung, "Besides, we need to talk."

"About what?" Jisung asked, though knowing full well what Hyunjin was talking about.

"About earlier, what happened between us," Hyunjin replied looking at Jisung.

"Nothing ever happened between us," Jisung said, running down the stairs, making Hyunjin chase after him. It got on his nerves, he didn't want Hyunjin to tag along, he wanted Hyunji to go away, leave Jisung alone to deal with it.

"What do you mean, 'Nothing happened between us'?" Hyunjin asked he was now a floor above Jisung, who was currently on the first floor, glancing up at the older boy.

"I mean that nothing ever happened, so forget it," Jisung said, dashing out into the complex and taking a turn, nearly tripping on the concrete.

Jisung didn't look back, he felt relieved, how long it would last, he didn't know. He just enjoyed the cool air blowing through his hair, the cool air against his skin, the cool air blowing past him. Jisung figured he was out of Hyujin's sight, finally slowing down when he reached the bridge, cars passing by in a haze of back and yellow.

The blonde took out his vape, switching it on and putting it to his lips, inhaling the vapor, letting the taste calm his frenzied mind. Jisung sighed, watching as the white clouds disappeared into the night sky, closing his eyes slowly.

-

Hyunjin had nearly given up, he wanted to talk to Jisung, he wanted to hate him, but a part of him didn't want to, wanted to see how far he could take it, how far he can push the boundaries.

He had spotted the blonde not too far from him, the distinguishable blonde hair and the unmistakable vapor clouds surrounding him. Jisung was sitting on the other end of the bridge, while Hyunjin was on the other side.

The older knew what he was doing earlier, he knew what the outcome would most likely be. Hyunjin's mind was going places as he got closer to Jisung, abut halfway across the bridge already.

"Jisung," Hyunjin called, like before, his voice was cold and firm as he approached the blonde.

"What do you want, Hyunjin?" Jisung spat glaring at Hyunjin, blowing more of the white vapor into the elder's face.

"I wanna talk. And it is Hyung."

"There is nothing to talk about." Jisung said, scoffing and rolling his eyes, "So go away before I push you off the bridge." 

"I bet you can't do that even if you tried." Hyunjin remarked, "And there is something to talk about."

"What about it?" Jisung asked.

"You called me Hyung for one-"

"Don't-" Jisung said, "That was only for that moment, I am not calling you Hyung." Jisung huffed, taking another drag of his vape.

Hyunjin grabbed the vape, taking if from Jisung and putting it to his lips, inhaling the cool vapor and blowing it into a surprised Jisung's face.

"I thought you don't like vaping," Jisung said, staring at Hyunjin who looked at the vape.

"It was the only way to get your attention I guess." Hyunjin said, "And I don't like vaping."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Well, we talked, what more do you want?" He asked, taking the vape from Hyunjin.

"I want to talk more about what happened earlier." Hyunjin said, "And maybe try something out."

Jisung raised an eyebrow, "No."

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say, asshole," Hyunjin said.

"I don't need to. I can decide for myself what I want." Jisung mumbled, "Now get the fuck away from me."

"What was that?" Hyunjin asked, "Hyung can't hear you."

Jisung visibly stiffened, his vape was halfway to his lips before he stopped, glaring at Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin-"

"Hyung," Hyunjin said.

"What is it?"

"Still the same people, but with benefits."

Jisung choked, doubling over and gasping, "What. The. Fuck." He said, "Like friends with benefits?"

"We aren't friends though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	12. Chapter 12

Jisung's eyes flitted to Hyunjin's lips for the smallest of seconds, then back to his eyes.

"We aren't friends," Jisung repeated, putting his vape back in his pocket. "I'll think about it." He said, too tired to say anything else as he stood up, walking past Hyunjin and back to the other side of the bridge. He could hear Hyunjin move up from the bench that he was sitting on, following Jisung back to the apartment. 

Hyunjin didn't say anything as he walked beside Jisung, it was like the first day Jisung moved in, there wasn't any arguing, but there was the tension coming off them in waves, the tension returning between them. 

Jisung poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, awkward silence settling between the two as their complex came into view. Once Jisung passed the concrete walls he dashed, he ran and left Hyunjin behind and ran up the staircases, completely missing the fact that they had an elevator and there wasn't a need for Jisung to climb sixty feet worth of stairs but Jisung wasn't in the right mindset at the moment.

"There is an elevator, dumbass." 

"Fuck off, bitch." Jisung glared, "I still hate you."

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"I'm not using honorifics," Jisung said, walking up to the door, Hyunjin stepping in front of him and crossing his arms.

"You're not getting in then." 

This is why Jisung hated Hyunjin, he always got what he wants, he was a brat in Jisung's eyes. 

"I'll just go to Minho Hyung's then," Jisung replied, looking up at Jisung.

"Minho Hyung is out of town for the weekend, remember?" Hyunjin stated, "Or did you forget he wanted to visit his cats?"

"I've had stuff on my mind, now let me in," Jisung mumbled, reaching for the knob of the door only to be stopped by Hyunjin.

"It's only one word." Hyunjin said, looking down at Jisung, "Just one word, and I'll let you in." 

"Hyunjin." Jisung deadpanned, tapping his foot against the ground, "Just let me in!"

"You forgot something." Hyunjin glared.

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Hyung." He said, watching as Hyunjin's expression changed.

"Good boy." Hyunjin said, "That was all you had to say."

-

Hyunjin sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his laptop, leaning back against the wall. He looked in the direction of the practice room, which currently was occupied and blasting music Hyunjin could hear from all the way down the hall.

Mina allowed Hyunjin to use the practice room, but it wouldn't be available for the next thirty minutes.

The music was loud, blasting through the speakers and going through the walls, making the lyrics obvious to Hyunjin. They were rapping, Hyung doubted it was dancing when he could see vague forms in the middle of the room through the opaque covering over the glass door, the music was also too real-sounding like it wasn't recorded.

Then he heard it. 

It was Jisung. Rapping.

Teachers were right, you do learn something new every day. 

Hyunjin stood up, setting his laptop to the side and walking down the hall till he came to the one-way window, the golden tint of the glass allowing Hyunjin to see inside, but for those who are inside couldn't see out. Hyunjin peered through the glass, recognizing Changbin in a black hat, covering his eyes as he held a microphone to his mouth, tapping his foot against the ground and moving away from the other two males in the room.

Hyunjin spotted Chris next, he had on his usual black hoodie and beanie, his phone in front of him as he stepped away from the center, leaving one person left. Hyunjin easily recognized Jisung even though he had a bucket hat that covered nearly all his face except for his nose and mouth, the beat of the music changed and Jisung moved away from the center, towards Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin watched in awe at the three boys rapping inside the studio, their voices traveling through the walls that are usually soundproof, giving away the lyrics, the fact that the music is probably louder than Mina would usually allow.

"Good, isn't it?" 

"Holy shit, Mina what the fuck?!" 

The said girl giggled, "You're too easily startled, Hyunjinnie." She said. In her ears were bright neon pink earplugs, "I usually don't let people play music this loud, but I made an exception for Channie ah."

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, "Channie?" He asked.

"Channie." She repeated, I only allowed them to play music this loud if I got to call them nicknames, best choice in my life."

"And because they aren't dancing, but using their own vocals" MIna added, "Plus, he is like a little brother to me."

"Good to know." Hyunjin said, "Do you have any earplugs?"

"What?" Mina asked, "I can't hear you."

"Of course." Hyunjin sighed, poking her ear.

"Oh! those." Mina said, reaching into her small bag and taking out a package containing two bright pink earplugs, "Here."

Hyunjin thanked her, taking the two earplugs and putting them in, instantly the sound became muffled.

-

Jisung panted as he took off the bucket hat, leaning against the wall as he crouched down, his arms lazily hanging off his knees, looking up to see Changbin packing up the equipment, rolling the cords for the microphones and setting them in a case, pushing it into the closet for their next practice next week.

"You guys go ahead of me, I'll be out in a little bit," Jisung said, walking over to Changbin to put his microphone away.

"Alright, Jisung." Chris replied, "You have to be quick because someone else is coming in to use the room."

"Noted," Jisung replied, turning his back to the door, the door clicking shut. Jisung set his microphone in the case along with Chris's and Changbin's, doing the lock three times because he is paranoid like that.

"Jisung?"

The younger immediately turned around, making eye contact with Hyunjin.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm using the room for practice since I can't do that at my parent's house anymore...?" Hyunjin said, sounding like it is obvious.

Jisung rolled his eyes, standing back up once he was sure the case was put away, pleased with himself that he did it better than Changbin.

Jisung then looked back at Hyunjin, his eyes trailing down, the older was hearing a sleeveless top tucked into ripped jeans, showing off his arms and his thighs. Eyes back up, Jisung.

Jisung put his hat back on, blocking his vision so that he could only see the ground and not much else. In his mind, it was good enough for him. Until he was right in front of Hyunjin.

Jisung looked up, meeting his gaze with Hyunjin's, staring at each other for about five seconds as Jisung bit his lip, a low noise coming from Hyunjin and then there wasn't any space between them anymore.

He hated it, he hated how he enjoys the kiss, he hated how he gripped the front of Hyunjin's shirt, pulling him closer as if there was too much space- too much air between them.

He hated how he liked the way Hyunjin seemed to dominate him, how Hyunjin tilted his head, deepening the kiss and pushing Jisung back to the wall. He hated how he liked the way Hyunjin brought a hand to his waist, holding Jisung close to him.

He hated how he liked the way Hyunjin bit his lip. He hated how he opened his mouth, letting Hyunjin take over the kiss. He hated how he fucking moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	13. Chapter 13

"What as that," Jisung said, pushing Hyunjin away as he panted for air, his chest rising faster than before.

"You tell me, you were the one who kissed back," Hyunjin replied, removing his hand from Jisung's waist to the wall, essentially trapping the younger.

"Shut up, Hwang." Jisung spat, pushing Hyunjin further away so he could move, "I need to go." JIsung left without letting Hyunjin speak, shutting the door behind him.

"Didn't expect you to swing that way, Sung."

"Mina!"

"What? I never knew you liked boys, and I didn't know Hyunjin liked boys ether. No wonder you stayed after." Mina shrugged, taking out neon pink earplugs, "And you forgot Noona."

"Sorry!" Jisung said, his eyes wide, "And it isn't what it looks like-"

"Oh?" Mina asked, tilting her head to the side, "Care to explain?"

"I'm in a rush, Noona." Jisung said, hoping for his life someone would interrupt, "I'm supposed to meet Chris Hyung and Changbin-" 

"Oi Jisung, we've been looking for you, what took you so long?" Chris asked, jogging up to the younger.

"It was just taking longer than usual." Jisung replied, breathing out a sigh of relief, "Bye Noona." He added, waving to Mina and following Chris out of the hallway, hanging his head low as found the floor one of the most interesting things on the planet.

_Wait, was Hyunjin gay?_

Jisung snapped his head up at the thought, mentally slapping himself for drawing the attention of Chris, "Jisung, what happened, you look like you just saw a ghost." The older said.

"Nothing, Hyung, I just tripped. That's all." Jisung said, "Are we going to the Barn Owl?" He asked, desperately wanting a change of the subject.

"I don't think so, not today." Chris replied, "Changbin has an appointment with Felix and Seungmin about choreographing the song since Minho is out of town-"

"Visiting his cats." Jisung finished, "He has two, right?"

"I think it's three, how should I know? You lived with him for four months!" Chris explained, poking Jisung's arm.

"I did, and we argued a lot, and he visited his cats a lot. But I don't ask questions much." The younger shrugged.

"Do you..." Chris started, "Do you think if you and Minho got along better, that you two would be together by now?"

The statement caught Jisung so off guard he stopped in his tracks, his mind swirling with options, ideas, alternatives, _what-ifs._ He liked Minho, emphasis on the liked. They both moved in with the other because they wanted to see if they could bring their friendship to something else, to another level. 

Minho was the only one who knew about Jisung's sexuality and accepted him for it besides Chris, but Minho knew long before Chris. Jisung heart ached, he wished he and Minho worked out, he wished he was back at his old dorm, or going with Minho to visit his cats or _something._

They just didn't click.

"Probably-" Jisung replied, "Wait, how did you know?"

"That Minho was bi?"

"Yeah!"

"He told me." 

Oh. _oh._ Jisung looked down, "Hyung, I think my life is fucked up."

"No shit, all our lives are fucked up." Chris replied, "If no one had a life that wasn't fucked up, then the world would be too bland, there wouldn't be drama, there wouldn't be entertainers, there wouldn't be those unique people in our everyday lives."

"Well if you put it like that, then my life is completely normal." Jisung stated, "So I'm guessing Changbin Hung left already?" 

Chris hummed in response, "Yeah, want me to drive you to your apartment?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	14. Chapter 14

Jisung flopped down on the couch, pulling at his hair, he fumbled for his vape, his hands shook as he brought it to his lips. Immediately after the first drag, his breathing regulated, his heart calmed down. He didn't care that Hunjin didn't like it, he didn't care what the older would think, all that mattered at the moment was Jisung and calming himself down.

Jisung stood up, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a cup noodle, setting his vape down and opening the cup, pouring water into it. The process was quiet as Jisung set the cup in the microwave, putting his vape back to his lips, letting the watermelon scented vapor fills the apartment.

The blonde waited in silence until the microwave beeped, telling him it was done and him taking out the cup, setting it on the counter to cool. Jisung sat on the counter, swinging his legs as his mind wandered.

Did he regret anything? Surprisingly no.

He didn't regret anything at all.

Did he feel disgusted, at himself, yes.

Jisung took another drag of his vape, letting out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, a single thought going through his mind at the moment.

_Hyunjin._

It kept repeating, repeating itself in Jisung's mind until it was like an endless cycle of the single word, the single word that has brought so much pain, hate, and envy on Jisung.

He hated that word.

But why did it feel so good? To feel Hyunjin's lips against his own, to feel Hyunjin hold him like that, to feel Hyunjin _close_ to him.

Jisung sighed and got a fork from the drawer, not leaving his spot on the counter and replacing his vape for the cup noodle.

-

"Seungmin what do you want this time?" Felix whined, rolling over on the bed to face his over-enthusiastic roommate, "Mina Noona said she saw something and I wanna know what is it."

"How does this involve me?"

"Noona scares me." Seungmin shrugged, "And you're my support, now let's go Hyung!"

Felis caved in, sighing and getting out of bed, he was sore from the practices earlier in the day, they were getting progressively harder, though that was expected, it was expected for him to learn difficult choreos, the different moves if he was expected to succeed. Though he wouldn't lie that he was curious about what Mina saw that demanded his attention. Sure, Hyunjin acted a little off today, but that wasn't something too serious that involved Jisung.

Did they fight?

Were fists involved?

Did-

"Felix Hyung!" Seungmin interrupted his thoughts, jolting the boy back to attention.

"Okay, okay!" Felix sighed, standing up and following Seungin out the door, "Where is Mina Noona?"

"In the call center," Seungmin said, "She kept rambling on about it and wanted to tell me." He shrugged.

"You and Noona do the craziest things." Felix said, "And you talk about the weirdest things."

"It isn't my fault she practically raised me," Seungmin said.

"Then why are you scared of her?"

"Because she is scary to face alone sometimes."

"You're weird."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	15. Chapter 15

Mina nodded, "Yep." She said, nodding her head as if she had just accomplished a great feat.

"Are you sure? Hyunjin and Jisung hyung would _never,_ and I mean, _never_ be that close. Have you seen them?" Seungmin asked for about the fifth time. He had his vape in hand, though he hadn't used it, the device laying cold in his hands as he focused on what Mina was saying.

" _Yes!_ " Mina said, "I swear I did, Jisung was all flustered and he kept looking at the ground until Chris came to get him."

"I can't see that happening." 

"I can see it happening."

"Felix!"Seungmin called, looking at the older, "Wait, how?" He asked.

"Well, usually when two people-"

"Please stop right now." Seungmin begged, putting his face in his hands, "You're scaring me."

"How?" Felix asked, "Seungmin, if you think I was going to say something else I swear to god-"

"I wasn't! I just was cheesecake right now, let's go." Seungmin shrugged, making the older boy even more confused than he was five minutes ago.

"Alright...?" Felix asked, looking from Seungmin to Mina, who currently was standing up and pulling her vape from her pocket, "You wanna come?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm on my break right now and I have about ten minutes left, you two go enjoy your cheesecake." She said, "Bye!"

"Seungmin, you're weird."

"I know that."

-

"Hyunjin you're gay."

"No I'm not."

"Then why did you kiss Jisung?"

"I did not!"

"Jisung said-"

"Oh shit." Hyunjin sighed, 

Chris raised an eyebrow, setting the glass he was cleaning down, "What do you mean by that?" He asked, "Jisung told me that you kissed him earlier-"

"I don't _like_ him, hyung." Hyunjin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he laid his head on the counter, his classwork discarded and forgotten about. He had originally came for Chris's help with Music Study, a class he had to take if he was majoring in dance.

"Then why did you-" 

"Because I wanted to!" Hyunjin said, looking up at Chris, "So what? It meant nothing, can we focus on my homework now?" Hyunjin asked, finally looking back to his work, pulling it closer to him. He reached for a pencil from his bag, tapping the eraser end on the granite counter.

"You realize that was Jisung's first kiss, right?" Chris asked, "And it meant nothing?"

Hyunjin perked up, his eyes widening from Chris's comment, "That can't have been his first kiss, I don't believe it." Hyunjin said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Well, you better." Chris replied, "What is it that you need for your classwork?"

Hyunjin ignored the previous statement Chris had made, pointing to the bottom of the paper, "This Pyoter Ilich Tskchvosky guy." Hyunjin said, struggling with the pronunciation.

"You mean Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky" Chris asked, taking Hyunjin's paper, "You know, he was gay." 

"No he wasn't."

"You're right, he was _bisexual_ ," Chris corrected himself, his eyes scanning Hyunjin's paper, "The question asked what piece of his left and impressions on the Soviet Country." 

"The what?"

"Russia."

"Oh."

"Pay attention, literally, you don't need my help, all of the answers are in the article here." Chris sighed, "And Hyunjin, you better not screw anything up."

"Sure, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	16. Chapter 16

"Bet." 

"Alright, I bet that Hyunjin and Jisung Hyung will _not_ end up together," Seungmin replied, taking a bite of his cheesecake. The younger boy had nearly dragged Felix along to the Cheesecake Factory, the two waiting about thirty minutes to get their food.

And during those thirty minutes, the two were back and forth about the two unfortunate roommates.

"Well, I bet that Hyunjin Hyung and Jisung _will_ end up together." Felix finished, his cheesecake still on its way. Kind of his fault for getting one that cost more than a simple New York Style Cheesecake like Seungmin had gotten.

"Okay, what is on the line, then?" Seungmin asked, his cheesecake half-eaten as a waiter hurried over to them, bringing Felix's chocolate strawberry mousse cheesecake to him. Felix quickly thanked the waiter, tapping his finger on his chin, pondering for a moment.

"The loser owes the winner 100,000 won." He said, a smile making its way to the elder's lips.

Seungmin's face practically dropped, "100,000 won?!" He asked, his eyes blown wide, "That is like, a quarter of my monthly check!"

"Mine too, Seungmin." Felix said, rolling his eyes, don't you live by yourself?"

"Yes, and I-" Seungmin stopped himself, "Now I'm making it seem like you are young to win." He said, hitting his face lightly. "I am going to win, just because Mina said something about the two doesn't mean that they are going to get together."

"Yeah, sure." Felix replied, taking a fork and digging into is cheesecake, "Sure, Seungmin."

-

"Chris, let's go to a club."

"Why?" The blonde asked

"I wanna get drunk." Jisung hummed, shrugging his shoulders.

"No."

"Why not?" JIsung whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because your brain isn't fully developed when you drink below-"

"I don't care, if I had cared, I wouldn't have wanted to drink."

"Jisung-"

"Please, Hyung?" Jisung begged, "I just want to loosen up, it's been so long since I've had a drink-"

"Wait, you've drunk before?!" 

"Chill, it was one shot when I turned eighteen." Jisung told him, "That was a year ago, Hyung."

Chris weighed his options, his mind going about 100 miles an hour.

"Okay, one bottle of alcohol."

"Thanks!" Jisung said, grabbing Chris's hand and practically running to the car as the older followed behind.

-

Jisung's mind was foggy, his eyes glazed as he clung to a leather jacket, the owner of the jacket had an arm around Jisung's waist, holding him up as the drunk boy was practically being dragged to his apartment because he refused to walk. 

"Channie?" Jisung asked, his memory was foggy, but he was pretty sure it was Chris, though Jisung couldn't get the English name out, the blonde's Korean one slipping out instead.

"What?" The older asked, his voice was blurred, if that could be done, it was muffled to Jisung's ears, as if he was underwater. It certainly seemed like it, his word was twirling and spinning around him in a daze, every noise, light was muffled and foggy.

"Where 're we?"

"Almost to your apartment, why did you drink so much?"

"I did?" Jisung asked, furrowing his brows as a pout formed on his lips, he didn't remember drinking at all, he thought he just hit his head a little.

"Yeah, you did. I said, one bottle." Chris said, lifting Jisung up so he wasn't being dragged so his knees were scraping the concrete. "And you drank _three_."

"No I didn't, I didn' drink three shots, I 'nly drank 'ne." Jisung slurred, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he tried to stand up, barely spotting the numbers in bright dark blue lettering to his apartment. "Key's are in 'my jacket 'ocket." He hiccuped, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He felt Chris take the keys, the metal clinking together as the lock clicked, the door opening.

"I'll check on you in the morning, Hyunjin should be here in about an hour." Chris assured him, setting the keys on a hook.

"Hyunjin... the guy who kissed me, right?"

"Yeah... that guy..." Chris nodded, raising an eyebrow "Just sleep a little, and I'm not taking you out to a club ever again."

-

"Fuck off, Hyunjin!" Jisung yelled, throwing his hands in the air, the still drunk boy had just woken up to Hyunjin asking him about the kiss. By the time Hyunjin had arrived, Jisung had sobered enough to remember why he had drunk in the first place, "So what 'f it was, I don' give a shit." The blonde slurred, trailing away from the ravenette, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, he stepped closer to Jisung, he could smell the faint smell of alcohol on the younger. "Were you drinking?" Hyunji asked, his hand reaching out for Jisung.

"So what if I was?" Jisung asked, pushing Hyunjin away, " 'S not like you care." He slurred, his arms moving weakly.

"You're vaping _and_ you're drinking?" Hyunjin asked, "What the fuck has gotten to you?" 

"You." Jisung slurred, his single response leaving Hyunjin dead in his tracks.

"W... _What?"_ Hyunjin narrowed his eyes.

"You 'eard me." Jisung said, facing Hyunjin, "That's why. So what you gun'a do 'bout it?" The younger stared at Hyunjin, his brown chocolate eyes staring at Hyunjin's onyx black ones.

"I..."

Jisung rolled his eyes, clearly not in his right state of mind as he stood on his toes, leaning close to Hyunjin, "I want a redo of that kiss..." He said, his voice leaving no hint of slurring. "I wanna try out the 'with benefits' thing."

Hyunjin's breath caught in his throat, "Jisung, you're drunk."

"I'm sober enough to know what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|
> 
> next chapter is basically just smut


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, skip if you want

"I'm sober enough to know what I want."

Hyunjin's eyes flitted to Jisung's lips, he swallowed, knowing the younger was drunk, not in his right mind.

"Come on, Hyung." Jisung pleaded, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's shoulders, his breath hitting against the ravenette's lips. It nearly sent Hyunjin over the edge, his heart rate picking up as his arms found their way to Jisung's small waist, pulling the younger closer. It wasn't Jisung calling him Hyung, it was Jisung's actions. The younger rolled his hips against Hyunjin's who closed his eyes at the friction, his grip tightening on Jisung's waist. He looked down at Jisung and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a needy kiss.

The younger stumbled backward, his back hitting the door to Hyunjin's room. The air was too hot, there was too much of it between them. Hyunjin found the handle, not breaking the kiss with Jisung as he turned the handle, pushing the door open as the two of them stumbled inside. Jisung brought his hands up to Hyunjin's hair, running his fingers through the soft thick black hair, tugging at it.

Hyunjin moaned into the kiss, their lips sloppy against the others, the taste of alcohol from Jisung and strawberry from Hyunjin's chapstick. Jisung kept walking backward until the back of his legs hit the bed, pulling Hyunjin down with him as he hit the bed with a soft thump.

Then it seemed to get real for Hyunjin, the intimacy close, so close for them. He broke the kiss, his eyes glazed over as he looked down at Jisung, the younger with his hair fanned out and his lips swollen.

"Jisung."

"What?"

"You're drunk, I may be a dick, but I'm not that much of a-"

"Shut up Hwang." Jisung said, his hands roamed down Hyunjin's chest tugging at the hem, "You're not taking advantage of me, I know what I'm doing." 

Hyunjin stared down at him, his eyes filled with lust for the younger as he removes his shirt, letting the cloth fall to the ground, leaving his chest bare. Jisung didn't waste any time running his hands up and down Hyunjin's sides, letting his eyes trail down the elder's toned chest.

"Off," Hyunjin said, pulling up Jisung's shirt slowly, the younger shook his head, keeping his shirt down.

"I want to keep it on, Hyung." He whispered, a soft whine leaving his lips.

"Alright." Hyunjin brought his lips to Jisung's neck, his teeth grazing the skin and his body pressed against the youngers, moving his hips for the friction he wanted, he needed.

"Hyung, please~" Jisung whined, his eyes shut tight from the pleasure, "Stop teasing..." He rolled his hips against Hyunjin's, his fingers tugging the waistband of the elder's boxers.

"Please what?" Hyunjin asked against his neck, his breathing labored and his lips swollen, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you." Jisung told him, his fingers now making their way up to tangle themselves in Hyunjin's hair, "Hyung, I want you to fuck me."

Hyunjin could've sworn he melted there, just Jisung letting the word Hyung roll off his lips drove him crazy, that carnal feeling returning and his instincts took over. Hyunjin attached his lips to Jisung's neck, biting the skin, making sure to leave a mark there as he removed Jisung's pants, the fabric revealing Jisung's pale legs. The younger kicked them off, the boner in his boxers were evident. A whine came from Jisung, tugging on Hyunjins hair.

"Hyung, hurry~" Jisung whined, rocking his hips for any friction he could get. He tilted his head, undoing the zipper to Hyunjin's pants, his fingers grazing the large bulge in the elder's pants, eliciting a moan from him.

"Jisung, fuck..." Hyunjin groaned, removing the clothing that was getting more irritating by the second, it was hot, too hot in the room, too much heat coming off them. It was a relief for Hyunjin to rid of the material, leaving him only in his boxers above Jisung.

The blonde didn't say anything except for the occasional Hyung, driving Hyunjin more and more over the edge when he finally removes their boxers, leaving Jisung in his shirt, his heart hammered in his chest, his hand hooking under Jisung's thigh, the pale skin soft to the touch. 

"Fuck, Hyung you're big." Jisung blurted, his eyes glazed over as he licked his lips, he could feel the precum drip off Hyunjin and onto his thigh. Jisung pulled Hyunjin close to himself, not wanting to leave any room between them, "Hyung please." He begged.

Hyunjin growled softly, pulling away from Jisung and spitting into his hand, placing one by Jisung's hole. 

"No," Jisung mumbled, his eyes half-lidded.

"Jisung, you need prepping." 

"No, I want it, now." The younger insisted, "Please Hyung, I need you, I want you." Jisung whined.

Hyunjin bit his lip, pressing his lips against Jisung's as he slowly touched himself, hissing as he pumped his length, making sure he was slick enough before pressing against Jisung's entrance. Hyunjin had his hands on Jisung's waist, breaking the kiss to place his lips on Jisung's neck, bunching up the fabric of Jisung's shirt.

"Hyung~" Jisung whined, moving his hips as he tilted his head back, small tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the pain, "More~"

Hyunjin nipped at Jisung's jawline, pushing himself in, "God, you're so tight." He moaned, pulling at Jisung's shirt, the fabric stretching as he eased himself in, earning a moan from the younger. 

"Hyung, hyung please..." Jisung begged, his eyes shut tightly, his hair stuck to his forehead as he pulled Hyunjin's hair, "Hyung I want more."

Jisung held onto Hyungjin like he was a lifeline, the older finally easing himself in, not waiting for any approval before he begins to rock his hips, thrusting into Jisung and pulling his shirt up, revealing his torso and small waist. "God Jisung, you're so pretty," Hyunjin tells him, his breath hot against the younger's neck.

"F... faster~" Jisung moans, his eyes shut tight as he arches his back. Words barely processing through his mind as the alcohol took more of his thinking than it did before, making his mind fuzzy, distant.

"Faster what?"

"Faster Hyung..." Jisung replied, his voice weak as Hyunjin bucked his hips, pulling out till the tip was left in before thrusting back inside, causing Jisung to arch his back further practically screaming in pleasure. "T... there~!" Jisung felt himself stretch from Hyunjin's size, his walls tightening around the older, hitting his spot with every thrust of the elder's hips.

"Jisung..." Hyunjin moaned, his thrusts getting faster as he pressed against Jisung, his thrusts became sloppy, uneven and messy as he kissed Jisung, their lips sloppy and needy against the others like they couldn't get enough of the other. Hyunjin gripped JIsung's waist, making sure to leave a bruise were his hands were as his fingers played over the small of Jisung's back, pulling him closer.

Hyunjin bit Jisung's lower lip, sucking on it till the blonde let him in, letting him explore his hot, wet cavern, moaning into the other's mouth.

"Hyung, hyung I'm close~" Jisung moaned, breaking the kiss and turning his head away; his eyes shut tight from Hyunjin fucking him into the bed, feeling heat pool to his stomach, closing his eyes from the pleasure, he felt filthy, he felt so filthy and he loved it, wondering why he's never done it before. "I can't, Hyung I can't- 'm gonna cum-"

"Then cum," 

Jisung let out a long loud moan as he came, white ribbons painting the dark material of his shirt, his moans becoming breathless as Hyunjin kept going, feeling his high near from Jisung's walls clenching around him, sending him over the edge as he came, filling the younger up as he rode out his high; then pulling out and collapsing next to the blonde.

"What..."

"Later, we'll talk later," Jisung mumbled, his eyes still closed as he caught his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	18. Chapter 18

Jisung woke up to a pain in his back, yelping out when he tried to sit up. He felt a pair of arms around his waist, keeping him grounded. Then it all came back to him, though he didn't regret it, though he still had a massive headache from the alcohol he consumed yesterday.

"Jisung..." Hyunjin mumbled, loosening his grip on the younger, "We still need yo talk." 

"I know, I know..." Jisung mumbled, "Just let me get cleaned first." 

"Alright..." Hyunjin replied, exhaling as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright, okay."

Jisung hummed in response, moving out of the bed slowly, his hand holding onto the nightstand for support.

"Need help?"

"Fuck off," Jisung replied, rolling his eyes as he stumbled out of the room, his old demeanor back. Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows, it was like a switch, there is one Jisung who hates him, then the other...

Hyunjin rolled out of bed, walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he couldn't think correctly, his mind going a hundred miles an hour as he let the hot water roll off his skin, fogging the mirrors and causing a mist to form on the ceiling and the walls. Hyunjin bit his lips as he got out of the bathroom, changing into a dark grey shirt and black sweatpants, putting on a white and black jacket over it all. He let out a heavy breath, poking his head out the door to see Jisung already on the couch, browsing through his phone.

"Jisung."

"What." The younger looked up from his phone, showing off his neck, a full display of red marks and hickeys, dotting his neck, "The fuck did you do to me?" 

"What you wanted me to do to you." Hyunjin replied, "We both gave consent to what happened, ow we're discussing the boundaries of where to go, and no to go."

"I don't want feelings involved." Jisung said, "I still hate you."

"So do I," Hyunjin replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the hallway wall. "No strings attached, no feelings involved."

"Cool." Jisung said, looking back down to his phone, "We done now?" He asked, "Minho got back and I wanna go see him."

"Sure, I don't care."

Jisung rolled his eyes, getting up and slipping on a jacket, a limp still evident in his walk as he left the apartment, "Fuck off." He mumbled.

-

"How would I know if I fucked up?" Jisung asked, leaning on the arm of the couch in Minho's apartment, it was different from the last time he was there, the air seemed lighter as if the tensions from before were gone. Minho visibly looked better, the bags from under his eyes were gone, his eyes seemed to have a glow, a sparkle. It made the younger feel bad that he was one of the causes of Minho's stress.

"Considering you have hickeys on your neck, I'm assuming you really fucked up," Minho replied, plopping down next to Jisung who's hands immediately went to his neck, pulling his jacket up to hide them.

"I thought they were hidden!" He exclaimed, his cheeks bright red.

"You thought wrong then," Minho said, "Because clearly-" He tugged down Jisung's shirt, poking one of the hickeys with his index finger making the younger hiss, "There are hickeys all over your neck which clearly means that if you are asking me how to know if you fucked up, you done fucked up, Jisung."

"Okay, okay." Jisung sighed, giving up as Minho moved back away, his back against the arm of the small couch. "But like, I really fucked up. And to be honest, I don't really care?"

Minho tilted his head, "Okay, let me get some things cleared out. You had sex with somebody because you were limping so I guess you got dicked down." Jisung blushed at this, his words catching in his throat, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you said that you'd never lose your v card, so, who took it?"

"Hyunjin."

"What the fuck?!" Minho practically screamed, his eyes blown wide, his reaction causing Jisung to sink lower in the couch, "You... Fucked with your rival?"

"Yes."

"You really fucked up, Jisung." Minho sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Like, seriously, having sex with a stranger as a one nights stand when you're drunk- _that_ I understand, but doing the deed with someone you don't like, and then acting as if it never happened except for a few temporary problems, _that_ is a clear sign you fucked up."

"Sorry?" 

"Don't apologize to _me,_ apologize to yourself, because, wow, I don't think I can help you much, bud," MInho replied, letting out a breath as he looked at the blank TV. 

"Sorry, Jisung." The blonde said, his lips playing a smile as Minho slowly turned his head to him, an eyebrow raised as he made eye contact before both boys cracked up laughing.

"You absolute dumbass." Minho laughed, kicking Jisung's foot and grabbing a pillow, clutching it to his chest.

"I know." Jisung laughed along, "Hey! Why did you hit me?" He asked, pulling his knees back so they were against his chest.

"Sorry Ji, it's just, you talking in third person will never get old, or any less hilarious. Remember when Chris Hyung was yelling in the car and you said, 'Hannie Doesn't like it when Channie Hyung shouts and yells.' Oh god, that was golden." Minho laughed.

"I do admit that was one of my finest moments." Jisung chuckled, "But uh, don't tell Chris Hyung I told you about this, I wanna tell him."

"When are you going to tell him?" Minho asked, finally calming down.

"When I'm going to tell him." Jisung shrugged, "Can I have one of your turtlenecks? I don't have any."

"Sure." Minho shrugged, standing up from the couch, "Like, to borrow or keep, I'm fine with either." 

"Keep?" Jisung asked, the two switched clothes a lot, and even though they didn't live together anymore, Jisung was still going to steal his friends' clothes.

"As long as I get to pick what I get to keep," Minho replied, disappearing in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	19. Chapter 19

"Fucking rap better!" Jisung yelled, crossing his arms as he glared at Hyunjin.

"Then you should dance better!" Hyunjin spat, pushing Jisung to the blonde stumbled back, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Maybe I will of you learn how to-"

"Stop it!" Felix yelled, stepping in between the two, he went to Hyunjin, pushing the older back before he could get to Jisung, seungmin had caught the blonde, both boys being held back from ripping each other. "I've _had_ it with you two always fighting, we had _three_ days with no fighting, get your act together, or-"

"Or what?" Jisung asked, shrugging out of Seungmin's hold, sighing as he grabbed his water bottle, taking a drink and wiping his mouth afterward.

"Something, but this needs to stop, I'm serious, we can hardly get through practice without you two fighting all that time and ugh, I hate it, just, stop for practice and go back to hating each other." Felix sighed.

"I don't like you." Hyunjin spat, glaring at Jisung.

"I don't like you either," Jisung told him back with just as much venom.

"Can we practice now?" Minho asked, walking into the room, he sat down at the front, a bag of chips in his hand as he looked at Hyunjin and Jisung. "I'll make a deal with you two, stop arguing for the rest of practice and the rest until our performance opening for the AMA's and I'll take Jisung back fro a month." 

"Deal." The two said immediately glaring at each other.

"Thank god." Soobin replied, wiping his forehead.

"Shut up."

-

Jisung clung onto Changbin's jacket, the older giving him a piggyback ride as they walked to the cafe, his smile on his face, he felt as if he deserved the icecream that Chris was getting. It was a tradition for the three, and finally, _finally,_ they had a day they all could go out and get ice cream as a group.

"What song were you think of producing, Jisung?" Chris asked, opening the door for them as Changbin carried Jisung inside.

"I wanna call it I See, and I think I want it to be something like a solo project, that I produce and sing. Could I do that?" The blonde asked.

"As long as it isn't anything like that rap you-"

"We don't go to that!" Jisung said quickly, his ears a bright shade of red, "I hate that with every fiber of my being and that other rap- please god kill me know," Jisung mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Changbin's neck.

"Alright, alright." Chris laughed, "Though you are not living that down."

"I know I'm not, I just want to bury it forty-two feet under the ground, throw a TV on it, a couple of pounds of kimchi and quite possibly a dead body in there." 

"That's... oddly specific."

"I've thought about these things." Jisung shrugged, getting off Changbin's back and walking to the front of the store, ordering a Cookies and Cream double scoop.

"I wonder what else has gone through your mind," Chris muttered.

"Probably other ways to annoy people," Changbin said, getting dark chocolate icecream with chocolate chips.

"What Darkbin said." Jisung said, waiting for Chris to get his Vanilla cone, "Come on hyung, you said you're paying." Jisung pouted.

"You're paying next time," Chris said, knowing full well that he would be the one paying next time instead of Jisung.

"Thank you hyung!" Jisung said happily and taking the cup of ice cream and hopping over to the booth they always sit at.

"The things I do for you guys."

"You guys know me too well." Chris sighed, smiling as he and Changbin joined him.

"It is my job." Jisung said, matter of factly, "I must know my friends."

"Whatever, enjoy your ice cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	20. Chapter 20

Jisung rolled his eyes, muttering a 'fine.' and walking through the snow to the abandoned arcade, his nerves were jumping at him, his cheeks pink from the cold.

"You got this Jisung!" Minho yelled, Jisung glared at the other seven people standing by the cars as they waited for Jisung and Hyunjin to clear out the place since they lost rock paper scissors. 

Hyunjin walked behind Jisung, his feet sinking into the snow with each step as the two walked into the building, a cough coming from Jisung as he waved his hand in front of his face, squinting as he took in the area.

There were old games everywhere, and all Jisung and Hyunjin had to do was find the power outlet and turn it on.

"You're stepping on my foot, walk faster!" Hyunjin whispered, the dark completely engulfing them in the pitch black.

"I can't fucking see, so be quiet." Jisung shot back, tripping over a wire that sent him toppling to the ground. Out of instinct of something to grab onto, Jisung pinned around, grabbing the front of Hyunjin's coat as they fell to the ground with a yell.

Hyunjin landed on top of Jisung with a small, 'oof,' his hands on either side of the younger's head, their faces inches apart. Jisung closed the gap between them, pulling Hyunjin closer as he kissed his rival, biting his bottom lip. The kiss was slower than the other, taking their time while Hyunjin moved a hand to Jisung's waist, tilting his head and allowing Jisung to explore his mouth, drawing out a low moan from the older.

"Have you guys got the lights turned on yet?" It was Felix, opening the door as Hyunjin quickly got off Jisung, rolling to the side and landing on the stairs.

"Ow..." The ravenette groaned, squinting his eyes at Felix.

"I guess not..." Felix said, turning behind him, "I think they both fell." 

"It was Jisung's fault," Hyunjin said, standing up and grabbing onto the railing for support.

"No, it wasn't!" Jisung argued, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't stop stepping on my feet!"

"I was trying to watch out for anything I could trip on, asshole, but you made me trip!"

"No, I didn't, you were the one who fell down, and dragged me along," Hyunjin yelled, glaring daggers at Jisung.

"Guys, calm down, we should've all came here instead of having you two go." Chris sighed, walking into the arcade, "Let's just find the lights."

-

Minho sat on the edge of the stairs, watching everyone play games from where he sat. Seungmin was with Changbin and Felix, playing some sort of old game with spaceships, Galactica? Chris and Jisung were at the basketball game, and judging from the reactions of Jeongin and Woojin, Chris was winning.

"I'm bored," Hyunjin said, sitting beside Minho on the stairs.

"Me too." Minho replied, setting his chin on his hands, "What's been going on, you never answer my texts."

"Regular stuff," Hyunjin said, shrugging as he watched Changbin and Felix play with Seungmin being the commenter about who is winning.

"Like..."

"School, dance, stuff," Hyunjin replied, too tired to give the older a longer reply.

"Stuff as in fucking Jisung?" Minho asked quietly so only Hyunjin could hear.

"Hyung!"

"I'm just-"

"We're not talking about that," Hyunjin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Whatever." Hyunjin scoffed, looking down at his hands, "Why don't we talk about you and Seungmin?"

"We aren't talking about that."

"Fine, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	21. Chapter 21

**[Messages]**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > Explain bitch**

**> Minho**

**\--- > ???**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > You!**

**\--- > And Seungmin!**

**> Minho**

**\--- > He was helping me with homework.**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > And...?**

**> Minho**

**\--- > And what?**

**\--- > It's complicated.**

**\--- > Like you and Jisung**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > This isn't about that**

**\--- > It's about you**

**\--- > And Seungmin**

**> Minho**

**\--- > We went to a bar and got drunk**

**\--- > Can't remember what happened after**

**\--- > It's all blurry**

**\--- > But I woke up the next morning with Seungmin**

**\--- > So we talked**

**\--- > And decided to not make it a one night stand.**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > So you two are official?**

**> Minho**

**\--- > Not exactly**

**\--- > Still working things out**

**\--- > Anyways, how did you find out?**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > Seungmin told me**

**\--- > How did you find out about Jisung and I**

**> Minho**

**\--- > Jisung told me**

**\--- > Now, you two have to be careful**

**> Hyunjin**

**\--- > Gotta go**

**> Minho**

**\--- > I swear to god-**

**\--- > Hyunjin**

**\--- > Stop**

**\--- > Leaving**

**\--- > Me **

**\--- > On**

**\--- > Read**

**\--- > Bitch.**

Hyunjin let out a short breath, putting his phone in his back pocket and walking to his apartment, it had been three days since they wet to the abandoned arcade, narrowly missing the police and dashing to a twenty-four-hour convenience store before they thought it was safe to go back to the cars after the police had left.

_"I almost got caught by the police."_

_"I'm too young for this."_

_"Jeongin, your dad would kill you if he found out."_

_"Well, your mom would kill you, Hyung."_

_"What an odd change of events, it isn't Hyunjin and Jisung, it's Jeongin and Seungmin." Woojin said, laughing as the two youngest boys hit his arm, "What was that for? I was just stating a fact."_

_"Everyone argues, but Hyunjin Hyung and Jisung Hyung fight like an old married couple," Jeongin said, the younger of the two mentioned choked on his soda, tripping over his shoes and landing on is but._

_"You okay, sung?" Chris asked, looking at the younger with a worried expression._

_"Yeah, yeah, but we do not fight like a married couple," Jisung said, grabbing Chris's hand and pulling himself up._

_"You two live together though."_

_"Under unfortunate circumstances," Hyunjin mumbled._

Now Hyunjin was leaning against the counter, tapping his fingers against the granite tile as he tapped his foot against the tile, a low hum leaving his lips as he took out his phone, pulling up a song and stating it, the beat was slow as he moved to the living room, his body moving to beat in a way he trained himself, he was so focused on dancing that he didn't see Jisung walk into the apartment, he didn't notice the younger set down his bag and stand there, watching Hyunjin dance like no one was watching-

Because in Hyunjin's mind, no one _was_ watching. He wanted to be able to dance without a care, without worrying about people watching. His mind was on lockdown, only focusing on the beats of the music, the beats to the song, the lyrics, the dance, the steps, the choreo. Nothing else mattered to Hyunjin when he was in this mindset.

Jisung was just standing there was the song ended, not taking his eyes off Hyunjin.

"Wow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit i forgot about this. anyways i hate my writing back in november-december 2019
> 
> anyways, sorry for being inactive, i plan on publishing ore oneshots to compensate for my lack of updates.

"All you have to say?" Hyunjin asked, turning to isung as he panted, looking at the younger who finally moved. Jisiung crossed his arms, glaring at Hyunjin.

"I said, 'Wow,'" Jisung said, rolling his eyes.

"That's it?" Hyunjin asked, walking to turn off his phone.

"I don't think you deserve more." Jisung told him, grabbing his bag from the floor and walking to his room, "Now fuck off."

"You always tell me that but you don't mean it." Hyunjin said, making Jisung stop, "So what do you mean?"

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Hwang," Jisung muttered, closing the door in Hyunjin's face.

"Bitch," Hyunjin said, turning away and walking to the kitchen.

"Whore," Jisung told him back through the door, though it came out muffled.

"Slut."

"Fuckwad."

"Who even says that anymore?" Hyunjin asked, now leaning against the door to his own room across from Jisung's.

"Me, so fuck off."

"What do you mean by that?" Hyunjin asked again.

Jisung sighed, opening the door and leaning against the wall, "Do you really wanna know what I mean by that?" He asked, watching Hyunjin nod slowly.

"Tell me."

Jisung repositioned himself, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "What I mean by, "fuck off" is that I can't stand you, I can't stand how you always seem so perfect, doing everything right and getting all the positive attention. What I mean is that I don't like you with an intensity that I can't even begin to comprehend. What I mean is that I don't want to be near you, et I'm drawn and I'm scared. What I mean is that I hate you, and at the same time I don't."

Jisung drew in a breath, making eye contact with Hyunjin, "So can you kindly fuck off?" 

"No," Hyunjin said, not breaking the eye contact, he wanted to see how far this would go.

"Hyunjin, just leave me alone, I don't' want to talk about this right now."

"Talk about what?"

"This... everything," Jisung said, gesturing about the dorm.

"I think it is something that we do need to talk about," Hyunjin said, walking closer to Jisung. The younger didn't make any move to look away.

"Okay." Jisung said, rubbing his eyes and walking into his room, "Just- I don't know." He trailed off.

"Jisung," Hyunjin said, sitting on the edge of the bed as JIsung made himself comfortable on the other, bunching up the blankets and pulling them close to himself.

"What?" The younger asked, raising an eyebrow as he bit his lip, "Hyunjin, if you want to say something, just _say it_."

Hyunjin took in a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "You're not the only one confused." 

"No shit." Jisung said, "I can't be the one only confused." He said

Hyunjin moved closer to Jisung, he was testing the waters, his gaze flickering from Jisung's lips to his eyes. The younger noticed this, sitting upright.

"I still don't like you." Hyunjin said, "But that doesn't mean I don't hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|
> 
> also be safe!! wash your hands and stay healthy


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm spamming updates because i'm behind-

"I don't know Minho, I don't _know_." Jisung sighed. He was currently resting his head on the elder’s chest as they laid on Minho's bed

"Have you talked more?" Minho asked, threading his fingers through Jisung's blond hair. 

"A bit, but not really." Jisung sighed, tossing the Rubix cube Minho had to the other side of the road. He earned a small, "better not break that." from Minho afterward.

"What have you talked about?" 

"He doesn't hate me."

"Considering the fact that you two slept together, I think it's far from hate," Minho said. His words confused Jisung, _far from hate?_

"Hyung, what do mean?" Jisung asked, turning so that he was facing Minho.

"I mean, that maybe you like each other." 

"Gross." 

"I know, right. It would be weird seeing you to not _fight for once,_ it would be weird to see you two _being friends._ It would be gross to see you kissing like a couple." Minho said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't mean that." 

"What don't I mean?" Minho replied, playing with Jisung's hair.

"That." 

"You have to be more specific." 

"What you said, you don't mean it," Jisung said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I mean it. It would be weird. What, would you think it to be _normal_ for you and Hyunjin to be a couple after years of rivalry" 

"We aren't a couple! I don't like him." 

"Sure, keep telling that to yourself." 

Jisung huffed, "Whatever." He rolled to the side, moving his head off Minho's stomach.

"Jisung, can you be honest with me?"

"Hyung, when have I ever lied to you," Jisung said, his voice mixed with sad undertones. The blond boy brought up the small vape and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he exhaled the white vapor into the room.

"Never," Minho said, reaching out to him, taking the vape and setting it on the table. "But, do you have feelings for Hyunjin?"

"No Hyung, no I don't." Jisung said, "I told you, I don't like him." 

Minho sat up, his knees digging into the comforter as he cupped Jisung's cheeks, turning the younger to face him.

"I'm kinda getting tired of seeing both of you like this." He said, rolling his eyes. Minho scanned Jisung's face, watching confusion spread across Jisung's features. 

"Hyung, I don't get it." 

"Of course you don't!" Minho sighed, letting the younger go as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're _so_ oblivious it hurts." 

Jisung scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Hyung, there aren't any feelings between what Hyunjin and I are doing. Just drop it."

"I'm afraid you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm fine."

-

**[two weeks later]**

"How long has it been going on?"

"Seungmin, that is a Charlie Puth song."

"Hyunjin-"

"Yes?" Hyunjin asked, turning around as he made eye contact with the younger.

"You know what I mean," Seungmin said he was sitting by the door of the dance studio, white vapor tumbled from his lips as he set the small device aside.

Hyunjin scrunched his nose, though after a few months he had gotten used to Seungmin vaping.

"A while," Hyunjin answered, shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his face.

"How long."

"A month?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Hyunjin replied, grabbing his water bottle.

"I think you like him."

"You've been talking to Minho Hyung too much."

"At least we decided to try _something_ than whatever the hell you and Jisung are doing."

"There aren't any feelings involved."

"I call bull." Seungmin said, standing up and making his way over to Hyunjin, "Have you noticed that over that past two weeks, you two have argued _once?_ And that practices actually seem to be progressing without your constant bickering? I see the way you look at him, you like him, Hyung."

"No I don't, I don't like him."

"Sure, sure." Seungmin sighed.

"Maybe a little."

"Say what?" Seungmin asked, nearly choking on air.

"I said maybe a little," Hyunjin confessed.

"I guess I am winning the bet," Seungmin muttered, smiling at Hyunjin.

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin asked, raising a brow at the younger boy, "Did you say bet?

"Yeah, Lix and I, we have a bet," Seungmin replied, laughing at Hyunjin's shocked expression.

"A bet?!" 

"Yes!"

"I change my mind, I don't like him."

"Oh come on," Seungmin whined, retreating back to his place by the door.

"I can't believe you, making a bet."

"Mina Noona taught me."

"Even worse," Hyunjin muttered, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|
> 
> i realized why all my chapters are unedited. because if i go back to edit them i will delete everything :>


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so messy i'm so sorry
> 
> implies smut, no smut

“Minho? “ Seungmin asked, his gaze shifting to the blue-haired boy beside him, Minho had recently dyed his hair again, a deep shade of blue comparable to the navy color of the ocean at dusk. The said boy looked up from the laptop. The dance team was currently on a break, and Minho had been nonstop going through the videos to critique everyone.

“Yeah?” Minho asked, clicking the touchpad a few times before facing Seungmin.

“The others- More like Jisung and Felix wanted to go to the club tonight.” Seungmin started, “With exams before break nearing and the added stress, we thought that it would be a nice way to relax.”

“As long as we’re dancing, let’s go.” Minho agreed, a smile making its way to his lips. “It’s been a while since we all last went to the club. Though Jeongin isn’t going, right?”

“He’s not gonna be drinking, it’ll be fine.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, “Sure…” He said, “I’ll watch over him.”

Seungmin shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He said, walking away from the older. 

“Wait, Seungmin.” Minho called out, “After the club, wanna watch a movie at my place?” Minho bit his lip, his tone nervous as he made eye contact with the younger.

“As long as it isn’t Netflix and Chill.” Seungmin replied, smiling softly, “Then I don’t mind.”

“Of course none of that, How about Youtube and Poptarts?” 

“Poptarts?”

“Another type of snack?” Minho asked, “What’s wrong with Poptarts?”

“Nothing, there should be Popcorn as well.”

“Poptarts and Popcorn.” Minho said, nodding, “Anything else?”

“I’ll bring the rest.” Seungmin chuckled, “If you’re down for the club, Changbin Hyung will pick you up and we’ll meet on 19th.”

“Right,” Minho replied, soon calling everyone back from break.

-

“Seungmin, this isn’t a date.”

“But Felix, what if it _is_ a date?” 

“Then Minho Hyung would’ve said it was a date, ya know, do the finger gun and click his tongue while doing that wink and saying, “It’s a date.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “You watch too many TikToks.”

“I don’t see a problem there,” Felix replied, tossing the stretch ball he had in hand into the air. The ball spun around for a second before falling back into Felix’s hand. The blond repeated this until Seungmin snatched the ball just as it was about to land back in Felix’s hand.

“You’re not paying attention, you’re going as well.”

“I am?”

“You suggested that everyone meets at the club!”Seungmin called out, shaking his head and sighing.

“I did?”

“You’re an Idiot.”

“I know,” Felix replied, a chuckle leaving his lips. Seungmin rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, "Besides, we all are going, so would it _not_ be a date?" 

"But _I_ asked him to come." 

"Bin Hyung is picking him up."

"Since when did you start calling Changbin Hyung, 'Bin Hyung'?" Seungmin asked, raising an eyebrow at Felix. The Australian's eyes widened, realizing his slip up.

"Uh... Since... he let me... call him Bin Hyung." Felix said slowly, pausing between each word before speaking. Seungmin only nodded, taking the vape from his nightstand. Felix watched Seungmin with intent eyes, narrowing them as Seungmin blew out the white vapor.

"What?" Seungmin asked, "It's calming."

"I know." Felix said, "Wait-"

"You've vaped before?"

"Only once!" Felix said, "In my defense, I was told that it'd get ten thousand won if I did it."

"You idiot." Seungmin sighed, "You should've demanded fifty thousand."

"I-" Felix started, pausing. "Wow, Seungmin, you're supposed to be a _good_ influence."

"You're older! You should be a good influence!"

"I am!"

"Bet."

"Okay." Felix said, "Wait, nevermind, I don't know what I'm getting myself into."

"Coward."

"Rightly so."

-

Hyunjin had a lopsided grin on his lips, a drink sloshing in his cup as he leaned against the counter.

"You're cute." He said, his gaze lowering to Jisung's lips.

"You're drunk," Jisung replied, he too was holding a red solo cup though he wasn't as drunk as the older.

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," Hyunjin said, he was close, Jisung could smell the alcohol from the older ravenette.

"People are around." Jisung tried again, "Maybe later." Jisung shifted his gaze, placing his hand against Hyungjin's chest and pushing him away. Hyunjin only pouted as he was pushed away, finishing his drink he tossed the cup.

"I don't care."

"Hyunjin, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not." Hyunjin slurred, his actions completely contrasting his words. "And it's Hyunjin _Hyung._ "

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Hyunjin, you're _drunk."_ He said again, facing the older, "And I'm not going to deal with you." Jisung brought his cup to his lips, taking a sip of the stinging alcohol, occasionally glancing at Hyunjin who had another cup in his hands.

"Hyung," Jisung said, that got Hyunjin's attention. The drunk boy looked up making eye contact with Jisung as he finished his drink. Which one was it? His fifth? Jisung was only on his third one, and his mind was foggy, his thoughts jumbled and his wants overriding his needs.

"Yes?" 

"Kiss me."

Hyunjin paused for a moment, setting his drink to the side and grabbing Jisung's wrist. Pulling the blond close enough that their noses touched. Jisung felt his sense heighten, his heart rate picking up as he stared into Hyunjin's eyes. They were dark, dark like the pale black onyx in moonlike. Dark but with fire and gold in his eyes, sparkling and glimmering. Dark with lust.

Jisung brought his hands up to Hyunjin's shoulders, his fingers playing with the ravenettes locks. It was slow at first when their lips first touched, hesitant. He didn't know what had gotten into him, one touch was all it took for Jisung to fall, fall against the older as he held him close, being the one to deepen the kiss to the point Hyunjin had him against the wall. The older's hands on his waist, his thighs. Jisung could taste the alcohol on Hyunjin's tongue, their kiss becoming more sloppy and heated by the second.

The lack of oxygen drew them apart, panting for air Jisung looked up at Hyunjin, the olde gazing intently down at him.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

-

Chris was drunk.

He told himself that it was only going to be one drink. But one drink turned into two drinks. And two drinks turned into three... by now Chris lost count, he was about to bring the cup back up to his lips until Woojin stood in front of him, the older boy blurry in Chris's eyesight.

"Chris, how many drinks have you had?" Woojin asked, taking hold of Chan's hand and lowering the cup.

"Dunno." Chris mumbled, " 'oojin?" He asked, squinting at the older, "You're really pretty."

Woojin blushed, a smile coming to his lips, "I think it's time to get you, Minho and Seunmin out of here."

"Mean hoe..." Chris said, dragging out the 'O' sound. "Don't know him." 

"You really..." Woojin sighed, "Okay, whatever, come on, let's get you back."

"No." Chris pouted, " 'et me wallo' n' my own self-pity." He mumbled, shaking his head as he stumbled into Woojin. The older of the two quickly took Chris's drink away, a sigh leaving his lips.

"That's enough booze for you," Woojin said, helping Chris stand upright, "Let's get you back before Jeongin tries the drinks."

"Jongin." 

"Jeongin."

"Gin... that's alcohol." 

"Yes... it is," Woojin said warily, wrapping an arm around Chris's waist while the younger clung to him.

"So he's alcohol."

"No."

-

Lee Felix was seated on a couch, biting his lip as he watched the crowd dance. There were things that Felix could handle but being lost in a party with a lot of drunk people and no sense of where Changbin was was something he could _not_ handle.

So Felix stayed were he was on the couch. He spotted what he thought was Hyunjin and Jisung, but it was too blurry to see. _Didn't they say they were coming?_

Felix spotted Seungmin and Minho a few minutes after Hyunjin and Jisung. Both were on the dance floor with Seungmin being led by Minho. Then they disappeared back into the crowd and out of Felix's sight.

"Hey Lixie."

Felix turned his head to the familiar voice, a smile coming to his lips as he reached out for Changbin, "Where were you?" He asked.

"I was helping Woojin Hyung and Innie get a wasted Chris Hyung, Minho Hyung, and Seungmin out of here before they do anything drastic." Changbin responded, "And Hyunjin and Jisung left about a half-hour ago."

"It's odd seeing them act so naturally around each other."

"It's probably the booze." Changbin responded, "But since everyone left, wanna go too? We could do something else."

"It's almost midnight, what is there to do?"

"We could go stargazing."

"Stargazing," Felix repeated.

"Yes, stargazing." Changbin said again, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"It's cold outside!"

"I have blankets you could also have my jacket if you want."

Felix thought for a minute, "You're absolutely crazy."

"I know." Changbin smiled, standing up "Cone on Lixie, it'll be fun. We could always stay in the truck if you want."

Felix sighed, giving in as he too stood up, "Why not, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJBSFDVFHODVSJDFVODSNOSD HI IM HIGH

Minho woke up in a fog of memories, his mind jumbled as he sat up from the couch that didn't belong to him.

"Oh, you're awake." Minho snapped his head to the side, seeing Seungmin by the counter in the small kitchen.

So they were in Seungmin's apartment.

"Oh yeah," Minho replied groaning as he felt a wave of nausea course through him. "How much did I drink last night? I don't remember anything." He mumbled, holding his hand as he sat up.

"I don't remember much either. Jeongin took us back, though." Seungmin said he held two glasses of water in his hands, making his way to Minho with a few pills.

"He didn't drink did he?" Minho asked, taking the bottle, "Are these?" He asked, looking at the pills.

"Hangover pills, and he told me he didn't drink."

"I never thought you would have them."

"I usually don't get hungover." Seungmin shrugged, "And Jeongin put them on the counter."

"Are you sure he didn't drink?" Minho asked taking the pills and water. 

"Yes, hyung," Seungmin said, sitting on the opposite side of Minho on the pale couch. "I'm sure." 

Minho relaxed a little, closing his eyes as he set the glass of water down. "Seungmin I feel stupid." He sighed, rubbing his temples with the palms of his hands.

"Hyung, there are a lot of things that you are, but stupid isn't one of them," Seungmin said, his voice soft and gentle.

"But I _feel_ stupid." Minho said, "I feel like we're messing up just as bad as Hyunjin and Jisung. And I don't want to do that to you, I don't want to-"

"Then let's make it official." Seungmin interrupted, his eyes widened after he spoke "I- I mean… If you want to…" He said quietly. Seungmin lowered his head, focusing on his hands in his lap. 

Minho bit his lip, scooting closer to Seungmin. The elder hooked his finger under Seungmin's chin, making the younger look up at him.

"I wouldn't mind that," Minho said. The gap between them closed, their lips fitting perfectly against the others. It was short, the kiss not lasting longer than three seconds but long enough to confirm their feelings for the other.

-

It had been a few hours since the two had woken up. The two boys, instead of going back to their apartments, decided to make it a spontaneous overnight trip.   


_"Lixie, you sure you aren't cold?" Changbin asked already lifting his hoodie overhead. The younger of the two had one of Changbin's wrapped tightly around him, another blanket spread underneath them._

_"Y- yeah." Felix stuttered, obvious he was shivering. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see through Felix's lie._

_"Here, you need it more than I do." Changbin sighed, removing the blanket from Felix and sliding the hoodie over the boy. "Better?"_

_"Yeah, thanks, Binnie." Felix smiled. Changbin wrapped the blanket around the both of them, letting Felix nestle into his side as they looked up at the sky._

_"Anytime, Lixie." Changbin hummed._

-

"Felix?" It was about 10 in the morning, Felix and Changbin had stayed up will about one in the morning before retreating to his truck. 

_"I can take the front and you can have the blankets," Changbin said, opening the back door for Felix. The younger of the two shook his head._

_"It's fine, Binnie, we can both sleep in the back." He said quietly, shivering in the elder's hoodie._

_"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be awkward?" Changbin asked, he too was shivering. The pitch-black sky, only illuminated by the lake white of the full moon and the twinkling of the billions of stars. Felix could see each feature on the elder's face clearly, the way he looked at the younger carefully before giving in._

_"Yes hyung, I'm sure, it'll be fine."_

_Changbin smiled, his face lighting up._

_Felix had nustled himself on top of Changbin his head in the space between the older's shoulder and neck in an attempt to get comfortable. Changbin_ _wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, the blankets he had keeping the warmth in._

_" Night, Lixie," Changbin said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Felix's temple._

_The younger had already fallen asleep._

It was the alarm that woke them up. The beeping sound gradually growing louder with each second that passed.

Felix scrunched his nose, his lips shaping a pout as he lifted his head.

"Sorry," Felix mumbled, reaching for his phone and shutting off the alarm, "I forgot to shut it off." 

"It’s alright. We probably should be awake anyway." Changbin assured him, though not letting the younger go just yet. "Can we stay like this?" He asked, his voice hopeful, "It’s comfy."

Felix nodded, a small smile on his lips as he rested his head back against the elder’s chest, a contented sigh leaving his lips. “I kinda like it too.” He mumbled.

“Felix…” Changbin said after a few minutes. The younger looked up at him with a worried expression, his hair falling over his eyes.

“Something wrong?” He asked, Felix could swear his heart was beating faster, how close their faces were- they’re only friends.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just…” Changbin bit his lip, not being able to find the right words, “Felix, I like you.” He said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. I don’t know how to say it, last night, it just hit me. The stars on your freckles will always be so much more beautiful than the stars in the sky, The light in you’re eyes will be brighter than the sun, I’m rambling now..." Changbin mumbled, bringing a hand to Felix’s cheek, “But I really like you, Felix.” He said.

The younger boy looked at the elder in shock, his cheeks dusted pink from the poetic confession. 

“I…” Felix began, his words catching in his throat. “Hyung, I-”

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same,” Changbin said, looking away as his hand moved away from the younger.

“That isn’t what I meant. Felix said quickly, “I like you too, I just…" Felix trailed off, looking back to Changbin. 

No words were exchanged after that, it was almost natural as their lips drew nearer, barely grazing each other-

Then Felix’s phone went off again.

“Shit.” The younger muttered, turning away as he fumbled again for the device, a sigh leaving his lips, “Jeongin says I have to be at the dance studio soon.” 

“Then let’s get you back to the dance studio,” Changbin said, sitting up along with Felix. The air was slightly awkward as if a thick coat was placed on the two making it harder to breathe.

“Sorry,” Felix said, looking down.

“Maybe it wasn’t the right time,” Changbin said, “It’s not your fault.”

-

Jisung pulled at his hair, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips as he stared at his laptop screen. The dots making no sense whenever he played the track again. Hyunjin was still asleep, during that time, Jisung had cleaned up and escaped the living room, a feeling of guilt building up in his stomach.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin asked, walking out of the hallway. He was dressed in a white top and grey sweatpants paired with the white shoes he always wears. 

“What.”

“I’m going to go to practice early, wanna come?” Hyunjin asked his hand on the doorknob.

“No. It’s not even a full team practice, it’s just unit one with you, Felix, and Minho Hyung.” Jisung replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I was just wondering.” Hyunjin replied, “I’m probably not gonna be back till eight.”

“That long?”

“Minho Hyung wants it to be perfect.”

"Then go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|
> 
> hello, i was NOT high, im just very hyper because quarantine got me going: lemme be dangerous and leave the house at 3:01 p.m. when curfew is 3:00 p.m


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have an update for this soon, also, this is the last of the spam updates <3
> 
> also this story is going to a close, i'm gonna need to focus more on my other fics (that i still need to get updated hah)

Jisung pulled at his hair, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips as he stared at his laptop screen. The dots made no sense whenever he played the track again. Hyunjin was still asleep, during that time, Jisung had cleaned up and escaped the living room, a feeling of guilt building up in his stomach.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin asked, walking out of the hallway. He was dressed in a white top and grey sweatpants paired with the white shoes he always wears. 

“What.”

“I’m going to go to practice early, wanna come?” Hyunjin asked his hand on the doorknob.

“No. It’s not even a full team practice, it’s just unit one with you, Felix, and Minho Hyung.” Jisung replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I was just wondering.” Hyunjin replied, “I’m probably not gonna be back till eight.”

“That long?”

“Minho Hyung wants it to be perfect,” Hyunjin told him, opening the door and closing it again, leaving jisung back alone in the apartment, torn and confused.

“I’m done with this.” Jisung sighed, closing his laptop and slumping against the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in defeat.

_“Be careful”_

_“No feelings attached”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“This okay?”_

_“You’re making a mistake.”_

_“Just once-”_

_“I don’t like you.”_

_“Sung-”_

_“Are you sure you’re just friends?”_

_“I’ve got you.”_

_“Parents-”_

_“I’ll make breakfast.”_

_“You’re going too fast-”_

_“Slow down-”_

_“This is wrong.”_

_“Mistake.”_

_“Never.”_

“Jisung.” The voice was soft, calming. A sting firm hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake.

“Jisung!” This voice was higher pitched, jolting the boy awake.

“Changbin, you didn’t have to sound like an alarm clock.”

“He wasn’t waking up.”

“I was going to get water.”

“Did you think he would like that?”

“... No.”

“What?” JIsung asked, looking at the two males standing on either side of him. He rubbed his eyes, _When did I fall asleep?_ “What time is it?”

Chris and Changbin both looked at Jisung, the younger of the two pulling out his phone. “About 7.” He said, “We wanted to check up on you.”

“Oh…” Jisung mumbled, sitting up, “Well, I’m fine.” 

“What have you gotten done for the project?”

“I fell asleep.” Jisung shrugged, “Sorry.”

Chan sighed, shaking his head as he sat by Jisung, Changbin opting to sit on the floor.

“What have you got so far?”

“Not much, just some more bars and I added a few more sounds. I don’t know if I like it though.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

Jisung nodded, grabbing his laptop and opening it, glad to see the page still on his work. He pressed play, the sounds starting out with small noises, the calm trickling of water fading into a steady beat.

* * *

Practice went well, the hours Minho wanted to do paid off. Hyunjin wiped his face with his towel, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. Felix wanted to stay longer, and Hyunjin stayed with him. Time flies like a tick off a clock.

“Hyung.'' Felix spoke, catching his breath and flopping onto the floor, “I think… I think we should stop now.” The younger boy said, wiping his forehead, it’s almost 11, three hours since we were supposed to finish.”

“That long? It only felt like thirty minutes.” Hyunjin sighed, standing back up, “I guess I should get back then.”

“Hyung you’ve changed.” 

“How?” Hyunjin asked, turning around, making eye contact with the Australian.

“Ever since you and Jisung Hyung became roommates, everything’s been… calmer. You two never fight anymore and it’s like you guys are two completely new people.”

Hyunjin pondered for a minute, biting his lip and nodding, “True, but I guess it’s because we had to learn to live with the other?” Hyunjin took his water bottle out of his bag, bringing it up to his lips.

“Do you like him?”

Hyunjin choked on his water, spitting some out. “W- what?”

“Nothing, go away.” Felix hummed, “You’re stinky.”

"Whatever.” 

Hyunjin shrugged on his jacket, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the studio, the cold air blowing in his face.

“Damn,” Hyunjin whispered, pulling his hood over his head and making his way to the sidewalk. The first few minutes were quiet, though it got louder as he reached the bridge. Cars became more abundant and the chatter of people around was more than usual. Phone buzzing he took it out of his pocket, seeing the top notification from Jisung.

**> ** **Jisung**

**\-- > You said you'd be back at 8, where are you? it's almost midnight**

**\-- > Hyunjin I'm worried**

Hyunjin bit his lip, his thumbs moving over the screen.

**\-- > On my way**

He looked back on his way, putting his phone in his bag and furrowing his eyebrows.

Where the quiet was supposed to be there was noise.

It was often quiet this time.

But seemed like it was only 7 with the number of people out. 

“Jimin!” A shriek jolted Hyunjin, turning around to see a small crowd of people on the other side of the bridge. Hyunjin looked back ahead of him to see another male with two other people walking fast.

So there were idols about.” Hyunjin thought, sticking to the rail as he pulled his hoodie further down his head.

"Move on!" An officer yelled, trying to break the group.

In a matter of seconds, the group was rushing past Hyunjin, and with the sidewalk small the ravenette was pressed against the railing, his breath becoming shallow. People were pressed together, shoving and pushing each other to get past the block created on the bridge.

There were officers trying to break the group apart, which only caused more to the chaos.

“Excuse me-” Hyunjin tried, his bag dropping to the cement, “Excuse me-”

“Move, _away!_ ” A young girl, not much older than Hyunjin held her camera in one hand, using her other to push Hyunjin.

Over the rail.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat as he tumbled from the rail, hitting the cold, rushing water. 

His skin froze, his movements becoming slow in the black current.

He could barely see, he could see black, he could see dark blue white, bubbles, lights, yellow, the water splashing again.

He could feel his back with a sharp rock.

Then that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|
> 
> <3
> 
> leave a comment pls <333

**Author's Note:**

> |unedited|


End file.
